Holidays
by Miss-Mars
Summary: Lilly never existed, Duncan and Veronica are best friends. Logan movied to town at 12 and she didnt like him First FIC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

My name is Veronica Mars. I am twelve years old and my favourite sport is soccer. My best friend Duncan Kane and we play on the same team. Duncan and I have been best friends since we were four. Duncan is the boy version of me, he understands me and I understand him without question. Also Duncan is the only child of Kane software programmer Jake Kane.

Meg is also a close friend of mine; she is the exact opposite to me - loves pink and loves shopping. The reason why we are friends is because she told the other girls stop calling me names in the 3rd grade. Some people say we look alike long blonde hair and about the same height but we don't listen to other people.

At school I also have other friends including the Casablanca Brothers, Dick and Cassidy.

Dick is the oldest. He is named after his Father Richard Senior. Three words to describe him annoy, rude, show off. Dick may act like his name but I love him (in the friends kind of way) We have known him and Cassidy since they moved to Neptune when Dick was 8. Dick is the older brother I never had. He stands up for me in times of need and always has a shoulder I can cry on if my parents are having a fight (or vice versa). The blonde locks and goofy smile makes him look like any other Californian surfer.

Cassidy on the other hand, is the exact opposite. Shy and smart he is nothing like his older brother. Cassidy is in the same grade as us even though he is a year younger. In grade three, Cassidy skipped a grade and joined us in grade four.

One thing you should know about me. I'm an only child just like Duncan weird right? Yeah I thought it was freaky. My Father Keith Mars is the local sheriff here in Neptune and my mother a stay at home mum.

I love my parents and wouldn't change them for the world.

This is where the story begins...


	2. When we were 12

Title: Holiday( I know lame, but couldn't think of anything at that moment)

Rating: Suitable for all ages

Words:

Spoilers: Totally AU

Summary:. Lilly Kane never excised, so Duncan and Veronica are best friends. Logan moves to Neptune when he is 12.

Disclaimer: All owned by Rob Thomas

**I'm not sure if I should make this a part of this chapter and continue on or go on to the next chapter**

It was a sunny afternoon in Neptune, California the Neptune U13 mixed soccer team just one the grand final.

"good game" the long blonde haired girl said while shaking the hand of the other teams captain. Then turning around and running to Duncan in her green soccer uniform. As they meet she put her arms around him and hugged him, then let go a few seconds later.

"we won!, we actually won!" She told her best friend surprisingly has they headed to their soccer bags.

"well done Veronica!" Duncan told his best friend

Veronica mends over and grabs a drink bottle out of the bag.

"can your shorts get any shorter?" a dark haired boy comments to her

'excuse me?" Veronica asks as she stood up and looked up at the mysterious 12 year old.

The boy looking at Veronica up and down slowly while she just standing there for an explanation

"just checking you out" he replied.

Veronica turns to Duncan "lets go" she whispers to him, so the boy couldn't hear her. Duncan nodded his head in agreement. Picking up their bags Duncan and Veronica walk away from the mysterious brown haired boy.

"Oh, yea by the way my name is Logan Echolls" he yells out to them making the Echolls part stand out, hoping they would tell him their names and become friends.

Logan was the new kid in town. Logan Echolls, son of movie star Aaron and Lynn Echolls. Logan was the kind of guy Veronica didn't like - smart remarks, showing off in front of people, jackass but she didn't mind he was a bad boy.

He decides to follows the pair and start catches up behind Veronica before asking

"and your names are?"

Veronica turns around and screams as Logan walks into her. catching her breath for a second "don't ever do that again Logan, you scared the crap out of me!" she yells at Logan.

She looks at Duncan and Logan laughing like there best of mates. Veronica punches Logan in the arm hard. "Veronica" she says "my name is Veronica".

"And I am Duncan" the taller brown haired boy says.

Veronica was walking away from the two boys in angry matter, she knew they would be laughing at it later but for now she didn't care. Right now she hates Logan and wanted to get away from him.

" are you guys, like getting it on?" Logan asks them in an English voice when Veronica is half a metre away,

"excuse me?" Duncan asks

"you know boyfriend and girlfriend?" Logan asks looking down at his feet.

"were best friends" both Duncan and Veronica say at the same time.

"ok, I get the point" Logan says knowing to much about sex at his age

Duncan and Logan catch up to Veronica "where are we going?" he asks them

"Veronicas house, wanna come with?" Duncan replies. While getting an elbow in the stomach, "what was that for Ronnie?" Duncan asked. Veronica looks up at Logan and forces smile upon her face "you can come its ok" she says as they walk to Veronica's house.

"Mum were home" Veronica yells out as they enter the Mars house. There is no answer "she must be out" Veronica says, "you guys can stay here and watch tv" she says as the enter the lounge room and turns on the tv "while I go and get changed" she says in a busy voice walking to her room.

"its fine we can come and watch, don't be worried we won't tell anybody" Logan comments

"ha, had very funny" Veronica says in a sarcastic voice as walks into her room and slams the door while thinking Why the hell is he at her house for? pitty because he had no friends? Veronica wasn't sure why Logan was there but she was only twelve so she didn't care..

That was the summer when the U13s won the grand final, how she met the rather annoying Logan and that was the summer when she was twelve.


	3. The Summer of 14

**Fic**: The Holidays  
**Title**: The Summer I was Fourteen

**Author**: Me (Andy)  
Pairing/**Character**: Veronica, Duncan, Logan, Dick, Duncan/Meg, Logan/Veronica

**Word Count:** 2 203  
**Summary**: Duncan and Veronica are best friends, both being only childs. When Duncan goes away for summer, she relises the friends she loves and needs most.

**Spoilers/Warnings:**

This story is totally AU, Lillys never existed. (This version of Veronica, is a mix between Veronica's)

Most of the story is written as a third wheel but some in Veronica and Duncans POV. Maybe Logan and Dicks POV aswell

The Summer just started next week Duncan was going to New York. He still hasn't told his best friend that he invited Meg instead. Veronica knowing he had a big crush on her.

He looks up at his double bed and notices that she was still fast asleep. She looking so innocent and peaceful, but knowing with eyes open she was not even close to it. Duncan got up and sat on the bed.

"Wake up Ronnie" Veronica hears her best friend whisper into her ear.

" its too early to wake up Duncan!" Veronica mourns at him in a grumpy voice

"its 10:30" Duncan told her in a soft voice

"Fine I'm up, you happy?" She asks him sitting up on the bed.

"very!" Duncan said sarcastically "listen I need to ask you something"

"is this about Meg cus I know you like her" veronica answered before Duncan could tell her.

"how the hell do you do that dude!" Duncan said surprisingly just staring at her, in her pajamas.

"if you haven't realised dude, I'm a chick meaning I know these things!, so dude. Yourself" she said, making Duncan laugh

'I know every year I take you but I was wondering' Duncan said but getting interrupted by the blonde

"Take her! maybe by the end of the holidays you guys would you know" elbowing him lightly and raising her eyebrows, causing Duncan to laugh again. That's what Veronica did best make him laugh, she also was caring and independent. But she still took seriously by others instead of like Dick or Logan sometimes who were sometimes jokes.

Veronica looks around the bedroom for a minute or two. "isn't it awesome that everytime we have sleepovers you get to sleep on the floor, if you mum came in right now would would she think? Some day we should do that just to piss her off" Veronica said with a evil grin forming on her face.

"it would totally ruin your mummas boy image, what would she think of us hooking up?" veronica jokes

"one day we should piss her off" Duncan comments not wanting to get into her conversation.

"Its fine, take Meg, she will love to go" veronica says waiting for an answer "and when you and Meg are going out maybe we might have too sleep in different rooms? " veronica keeps talking. Duncan glares at her.

"or with the door open?" he suggests

"I know but were best friends, well figure this out after the holidays. are you going to be fine these holidays?" Duncan finally talks

Each year the Kanes go somewhere for the summer Holidays last year it was San Diego the year before that it was New York. They let Duncan to invite a friend because he is an only child.

"I'll be fine, I've got the girls from school, Dick and Troy" said Veronica also staring at the ceiling

"you forgot about me" says an annoying voice from the door as it opens then shuts. It was Logan, walking up to the bed they were laying on, causing Veronica to move closer to Duncan as Logan laid down on Duncan's bed next to them, putting his arm around Veronica quickly so she had not time to react.

Veronica still gives Logan the cold shoulder. She hates jackass's, like Logan - making lame and cruel jokes, thinking everybody loves him and all the girls want him. The only thing Veronica liked about him was his bad boy attitude and reputation - but what girl wouldn't!

"come on give him a shot" Duncan trys to convince her by whispering it in her ear "Ronnie please he's my friend, you're my best friend, just give him a shot"

"Fine, Duncan" the young blonde said stuck in-between the boys struggling to get out of the bed but gave up.

"now can I please get out" she yells staring at Logan, him staring back, she knowing he wouldn't budge. Veronica turns her head and glares at Duncan and in time he gave in.

"ok ok you win" he says as he get out of the bed

"thank youp" she say as he gets out of the bed quickly and walks to her bag.

"what you doing Ronnie?" Logan asks "you look fine in your pjs, you don't need to change" he says as she goes through her bag getting the clothes she was going to change through and walks over to the door to go to another room to change.

"hey Veronica" Logan yells out before she leaves the room. She opens the door and stops and looks at them both.

"you can change in front of us you know, we won't bite" Logan says

"get over yourself, you pervert' she says to him in a bitter way walking out grabing a book off Duncans book shelf and throwing it at Logans head, then slamming the door thinking leaving the two boys there laughing, while Veronica was thinking 'what the hell is it with Logan and getting dressed in front of him?'.

It's been a week since Duncan and Meg flew out of Neptune for the Kane family summer holiday trip leaving Veronica alone and miserable in the Mars family home. Sitting in her pyjamas stirring her cereal instead of eating until she hears a knock on the door.

'who the hell would be at her door step? Dad was out of Neptune for an investigation and Mum was probably working at the bar' she thought to herself

Veronica decided not to answer the door and pretend no body was home and keeps stirring her breakfast.

A minute later the blonde hears a knock again 'who the hell is at the door?' Veronica doesn't want to answer the door its just probably one of those guys who sells you junk you don't need. She keeps stirring her food knowing her summer holidays are going to be totally boring.

Veronica got up and walked to the front door and sees the handle rattling. The first reaction Veronica did was run to her parents room and get the tazer, her dad shown her. When she gets back she stands behind the door ready to attack. Who the hell would rob the sheriffs house? On the other side of the door was there a mexcian kid coming to still their tv?. Veronica learned when she knews little how to handle these situations and was taught kickboxing for two years and knowing she had a good punch and kick.

The door rattles again somebody's picking the lock. Veronica stares at the door nervously still in her pyjamas what the hell is taking them so long? She can pick a lock in a max of 2 minutes.

The door finally unlocks and slowly opens. There standing and walking in the house is a brown haired boy who was taller than her.

Veronica taps the kid on the shoulder and at the perfect moment punches him in the face, kicks him in the stomach and kicks him in the shins causing him to stumble.

"what the hell? Veronica its me, please stop" Logan calls out to her begging her to stop

Veronica elbows him in the stomach before noticing it was him

"OMG Logan" she yells out apologetically with her hands over her mouth.

Veronica garbed an ice pack out of the freezer and gave it to Logan who was sitting on the couch.

"so what the hell are you doing , trying to break into my house, and dude your really bad at picking locks what are you waiting for? Grey hair, rinkles?"

"and what it doesn't take you that long?"

Veronica stares at him

"what?"

"it takes me 2 minutes tops"

Logan just stares at her.

God this girl is incredible Logan thought they were alike in so many ways, but she couldn't stand him. Then why is she looking at me like that?

"what you doing today?" logan asks her

" bit of this and that, photography, oh yeah.. and another season digrassi jr high starts this afternoon" she tells him.

Logan has had enough. She hasn't hang out with anybody all summer. Draging her up into her room he pushes her on her bed and grabs her messenger bag, her camera and her phone.

"get dressed, were going somewhere" he says

"you got to be kidding me, I'm not going anywhere with you, alone for that matter" she argues

"do you see anybody else around her at the moment huh?, thought so" he say walking to her closet and picking out a pair of tight grey/blue/black jeans and an orange tee. Then looking back at Veronica who was staring at him.

She was thankful that Logan was taking her mind of her family. The truth was that her parents were close to getting a divorce. Most nights her parents were either arguing or her mother was drunk. She missed what thing used to be like when she was young, when her parents didn't argue and everything was close to perfect.

"what?" Logan asks her.

Logan was worried, she looked like she was going to cry. Veronica Mars crying? That was unbeleiveable.

Then came the first tear running down her cheek followed by several more.

Logan put the things on her desk, then walked over to Veronica and hugged her. Leaning on her head on his shoulder, the blonde's tears on land on his shirt.

Veronica wrapped her tiny arms on Logan's back not letting go, feeling the whole world will shatter if she did.

"its going to be ok Ronnie" Logan whispered repeatally to her shocked about what just happened. For first Veronica crying second letting him hug her.

"come on, I'll call my mothers driver to come and pick us up" logan said letting go of her so she could get ready.

The driver drove them to the Casablanca's house. Logan knowing her and Dick were close hoping it would cheer her up.

They were greeted with a bright flash of Dicks camera he was given for his birthday, he as been bragging about it all summer.

"Hey guys" he greets them as they step inside the Casablunca house.

"hey" Logan says as veronica keeps quiet

"you ok Ronnie?" Dick asks her, knowing if she was this quiet something must have been wrong.

The blond boy noticed tears forming in her eyes and in that moment she was at his chest crying on his shirt. He wraped his arms around her tightly not letting her go as her tears fell more rapidly. Dick looked up at Logan as he shrugged. Dick didn't know what caused her pouring down in tears at his door step, his girl the strong brave Veronica Mars he loved has just fallen into pieces and now he was here to pick up the pieces like she has done for him many times before.

Veronica and Logan were sitting closely on the Casablanca couch while Dick was getting drinks nearly two hours after they got there.

"thanks for this Logan" she told him touching his arm in appreciation.

"I am here for you Veronica, even if you don't want me here" he said.

Those where the words she wanted to her that someone was here for her that will look after her. The funny thing was this was one of the first times she has seen Logan's caring, sensitive side.

"you know I don't actually hate you" she told him.

In that moment Logans lips meet hers gently, letting her take control so she didn't feel incomfortable or pressured. She kissed him back until she saw a flash from a camera out of the corner of her eye, then she pulled back and turned her head to look at the boy holding the knew digital camera with a big grin.

"and your in man!" he screamed "now that was hot!". He joked causing her to smile for the first time that day.

Veronica was fourteen that day, where she told Logan and Dick that her parents were fighting more the time, her mother was drinking more often. Dick shared stories how his parents got a divorce and offered she could sleepover at his place anytime.

While Logan old her stories how his mother was and alcoholic and how he worries about her.

By the end of the day Veronica loved Logan like a friend. She was thankful that even though she treated Logan like shit in the past year, he was still there when she needed him the most. That was why she kissed him back.

Her summer as Fourteen was eventful one, her parents were on the road of getting a divorce and she stayed plenty of long nights cuddled in Dick or Logan's arms while either of them were looking after her. When Duncan got home he was surprised how close the three were.

Meg and Duncan got together two months after school had started, a new guy called Zac started at Neptune High. Duncan and Veronica knew that there relationship was drifting apart with spending more time with Dick and Logan that summer the three of them became close.

End Chapter Two

Please Comment


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic**: The Holiday

**Title**: the Christmas I was 15 (1 year later previous chapter)

**Author**: Me (Andy)  
Pairing/**Character**: Veronica, Logan, Duncan, Dick, Madison, Zac, Meg, Duncan/Meg, Zac/Veronica, Logan/Veronica?

**Word Count:** 1792  
**Summary**: Veronicas parents died in a car crash, months later she finds out from the will that Keith Mars wasn't her biological father. Blah blah blah… totally AU

**Spoilers/Warnings: **

This story is totally AU, Lillys is alive is not sleeping with Wevill.

Most of the story in Veronica's POV. There 14-15 years old here Christmas break, Trinas is also boarding school (senior year)

**Note:** _Italic's_ are peoples thoughts and I live in Australia so I don't know when the Americans have their summer break. (We have ours in December).

By Christmas break Veronica's parents filled for divorce, she lived permatly with Keith and stayed with Leanne each second weekend.

Her friendship with Logan had grown and surprised Duncan the most when Meg and him got back from their holiday Dick, Logan and Veronica became close friends.

Logan and Veronica really mention the kiss they shared that summer. Both not wanting to ruin their friendship. Dick also promised to delete the photo he took after secretly printing one out for Logan.

It was the last day of school until the summer break the normal Californian weather for May. The tiny blonde was sitting at the 09er table next to her best friend and his girlfriend.

"will you guys get a room, Please!" Veronica complained to Duncan and Meg as she was trying to eat.

"I have suddenly lost my sense of appetite" she told the table as she pushed her lunch away.

"Just because Zac broke up with you last week, doesn't give you the right Ronnie" Logan snaped back at her

"shut-up" veronica told Logan, then throwing a fry at him.

"God Mars, you use to be fun" Dick added in

"you saying I'm not fun anymore?" she asked as Dick and Logan nodded

"Fine bring it on"

"bring what on, if you want to get with either Dick or I, you could've just told us, we would certainly helped you out on that" Logan told her knowingly she would accept a challenge.

"now don't upset Maddison" Dick tells his on-off girlfriend

"All of you guys give her a cute nick name like Ronnie, that you call her all the time.." maddison starts to complain but gets interrupted by Veronica

"no actually when I piss them off especially Dick or Logan, they call me Veronica"

"why does she get a nick name?" Maddison complains

"because she's loved?" Logan answers followed by Dick answering

"because she's butch?"

Veronica still gets annoyed sometimes when people called her butch or dude or things that resembled being more like a guy.

"don't worry V, we still love you" Dick whispers to Veronica. Which made her smile for one of the first times that day.

"I ment bring it on, meaning doing something fun, not boring you know"

"actually, rents away, this weekend small get together?" Logan suggested

"Yea were in" Duncan adds looking from Meg to Logan, as he nods.

" I'm in" Maddison adds

"Dude it's a party, of course I'm in" Dick says

" Veronica?" Logan asks her with a hope tone in his voice

" only if I don't have to drink any of yours or Dick's special shots!" Veronica told them

"oh I remember last time, you got all light headed after one shot" Troy said as he sat down closely on the other side of Veronica. Which made Logan feel a struck of anger.

"Veronica your tiny, we knew you would be light headed after one shot"

"thanks now I'm known as Veronica, the tiny one" she joked

People at the table started to laugh

"Thanks alot Logan, that it going to effect my self esteems" then kept repeating "Veronica, the tiny one".

"Fine, you happy, none of our special shots for Ronnie" Logan com-per-rises.

"thankyoup"

By the time Logans small get together Veronica thought of a million good reasons not to go. But knew if she didn't go everyone would put her down. (Mostly Dick and Logan)

By the time her dad dropped he off it was 5:30. The petite blonde knocked on the door to the mansion, knowing it was rude to walk straight through.

As she expected Logan answered the door.

LOGAN POV

It was just past five thirty and mostly was here, personally I thought it was too early to start the party but every one disagreed. I herd the door bell as I walked quickly to the door. As I opened the door, there stood Veronica.

Her long blonde hair just past her chest. She wearing a pair of denim short shorts, and a blue top, she looked smoking hot!

"are you going to let me in or am I just going to stand her while you look at me like that, cus its getting freaky" she said to break the silence

"you welcome in my room if you want" I said half sarcasticly half serious.

"I knew you always wanted me, Logan" veronica said as she walked past me, into my house.

Veronica entered the pool area as she owned the place.

"how come nobody told me to bring my bathers, Anways weres meg?" she yelled out as she went to talk to Dick and Duncan.

"Meg couldn't come she had to babysit. Logan said he told you" Duncan told her

_Oh shit now I am in trouble, I thought to myself as I herd their conversation, and veronica looked at me great!_

"You know if you wanted to we could always" Dick started to say

"no I don't want you to chuck me in there, that applys to you to Logan, and no I'm not going skinny dipping in your pool Echolls" she said

_Damn I should've thought of that skinny dipping _

A few hours later, a few drinks later according to Dick, we needed excitement and I had a perfect idea.

I walked over to Dick and to tell him the plan.

"Hey man" I greeted him

"Hey Logan whats happening"

"I've got a good idea, to get Veronica" I told him as he look interested

"Ok, well you run in one direction and I will run in the other direction, to spear tackle Veronica into the pool" I explained to Dick as he just nodded at me.

"Then I will actually get her into the pool, so she can be mad at me, then when she can breathe, I'll pick her up can carry her out of the pool and put her in the esky. Dick I need you to put ice on her once she is in the esky" Logan finished to saying

"awesome, now?"

"give five minutes" the brown head boy replied back and walked off ready to take positions.

Logan looks up at Dick before he starts running to Veronica, and Dick looks back at him. Both wearing there boardies are ready to get into the water

Veronica notice's Dick and Logan running to her and knows its not going to be good.

The beautiful blonde feels two arms wrap around her waits as the hit the water.

Veronica and Logan reach up for air, when Logan realises Veronicas hands placed on his chest, he is quite enjoying this. Logan shakes his head quickly to notice the blonde swimming away. Logan being bigger and stronger caught up to her quickly and was trying to block her from getting out.

"what the hell Echolls?" Veronica said in frustration as she was trying to get out of the pool. Veronica looked hotter, than before. After being thrown into the pool her shorts stuck to her smooth legs with made her legs look thin.

"Logan, what the hell are you doing let go of me" he hears her yelling. Logan picks her up and tosses her over his shoulder and gets out of the pool catching the attention of everyone there.

"Put me down Shrek!" she yelled with a glint of sarcasum in her voice.

"Don't you dare fart, your lucky I'm one of the smallest here!" The blonde yells over Logans shoulder.

Logan looks over at Dick who is holding half a bag of ice, while both of them walking over to one of the large eskys.

"No freakin way Echolls put me down now" Veronica said realising what was going on and start kicking.

"You put dead people in ice"

"I didn't pick you out to be a death kind of Gal Ronnie, then again your dads sheriff" Dick said

Without any warning Veronica finds her self in the esky covered in ice.

As soon as she got out she ran over to Logan and Dick and started punching them Dick only wearing his lime green board shorts, Logan wearing board shorts and a navy billabong rash top.

When Veronica stoped punching them she realised she had ice down her top.

"Dick how did you manage to get ice down my top?" she asked him getting the ice out, all the guys looking at her.

"Guys come on look somewhere else for like 5 seconds" Duncan begged them, while they were watching Veronica make adjustments with her top.

_I dunno how did you get ice down her top Dick? Logan thought_

Dick just shrugged "Lucky chance?" He guessed as Veronica started to walk over to him.

She just smiled at him, then wraped her small arms around him.

Her head rested on his tanned chest.

"thanks for this" she whispered to him, to her brother model.

"what for"

"making me smile"

"Well it was Logans idea" Dick told her, not taking any credit of it knowing Logan and her had a rocky relationship.

"yeah, but I'm not hugging him" She said as she let go and started to walk over to the group. He being the one that pushed her in the water and putting her in the esky.

"So I hope now that all your clothes are soaking wet, you have to strip" Troy commented

Veronica looked down not knowing what she was going to do

"My Mum still has an old pair of Trinas old bathers if you want, not sure about clothes but if you want you can borrow a tee" Logan offered

'Guilt much?" Veronica joked

"Come on show me the way" she said to Logan as they started to walk inside.

"I found them" Logan said walking back into his own room, which he told Veronica to stay in while he searched for the pair of bathers.

Logan entered the room and noticed Veronica looking at the photo frames that his mother made him put up. Logan walks over to her and stands behind her looking over shoulder closely.

"You still have this photo? And framed?" she asked not turning around and looking at him only knowing his presence was there. She, holding a picture of the two of them from last year.

"yeah, I really liked that photo" the brown haired boy said back honestly.

Veronica turns her head and looks into his eyes seeing if he ment it.

And he did

"yea I liked that day too, and the photo, my photography skills rock!" Veronica said remember back to that day last summer.

Logan couldn't believe it he was this close to Veronica Mars and she wasn't punching him or pulling him away. A few centermeters away from her, This was the perfect time to kiss her he thought as he gently touched a couple strands of hair and put it behind her.

Veronica blinked and put the photo back down on the wooden table.

"So got a shirt for me?" Veronica asked him breaking once again the silence.

_And the moment has passed, Logan you missed your chance to kiss her._

Veronica walks over and sits on the computer chair waiting for Logan to get one.

"oh, yeah" logan said going over to his wardrobe and picking out his favourite shirt.

"whow, got a lot of orange and greens in there, I like you in green" she comments looking into his cupboard of hung up clothes.

"thanks" Veronica says, then walks his bedroom door but stopped.

"answer me something" veronica demanded

"anything" Logan said turning around to look at the girl of his dreams

"what is so good about American Pie? I mean come on South Park rocks and the Simpsons but American Pie?"

He looks at her, how genuine she is, he sruggs

"Typical guys"

"you can get change in here if you want, l'll leave you to get changed" Logan offered

"no thanks I would rather not be naked in your room even if its like for a second" Veronica said awquardly standing next to the door

"damn it, ruined my night time fantasies" Logan joked

"well not all of them come true" veronica said leaving Logan in his room.

This was one good thing about being smaller than Logan. His tee covered her butt.

Veronica walked over to the group in Trinas pink bikini and Logans green shirt, which was a dress on her. It was dark, the navy sky and shinning stars and the living light was the only light they had.

Veronica goes and sits between Dick and Logan

"Hey Bro" she said

"hey Ronnie"

Veronicas hair was still wet, her long blond locks were down to her side, her hair shinning in the sunlight.

"were playing truth or Dare" Duncan filled her in

"Thanks D"

"Logan truth or dare?" Dick asks

"truth" he admits the safe side, which surprised veronica.

"why do you still have that picture I gave you of you and Veronica in you top study desk?"

Veronica shoots a glare at Dick, then at Logan, who gives her one of his famous smirks

"what can I say, it was for my scrapbook, to remind myself she always want me but is to scared to admit it, what can I say, I was going to start that scrapbook yesterday" Logan started to say. Duncan surprised at his comment looked up at his best friend.

"nothing happened" she said quickly looking guiltu

"she was kissing me I was going to let her have my way with me, you know she couldn't control herself, with all of this" pointing to himself, keep telling everyone what happened

"as I remember you were the one that kissed me thankyou very much, I just kissed you back as a thankyou" she told him

"now that is a lie, stop lying" Logan tried to convince everyone

"Like I totally want you" Veronica said then looking over at Dick who had guilty written all over his face.

"you promised me that you deleted that photo" she screamed at him half laughing.

"well theres nothing I can do now so ill let it go" she admitted looking in her lap.

"what happen last summer you guys?" Duncan asked the blonde wearing an overly big shirt

"It was Logans truth question not mine" veronica said

"Fine truth or dare, our little Ronnie?" Logan asked

There was no way I was going to pick truth, so many questions they could ask about that day.

"Dare" the words came out of veronicas mouth

"Oh… rebel"

"I got one, I dare you to make out with Duncan" Logan dared her, which got Duncans attention

"There is not way I am making out with my best friend" she told them.

"sorry V, but there's nothing you can do" Madison told her

"actually there is something else you could do" Logan said drawing the attention of Veronica

"you can come skinny dipping with me"

Veronica looked up at Duncan and knew she had to kiss him

"Lets just get this over and done with" Duncan said

Veronica moved to the middle of the circle and sat in front of Duncan who was also next to Logan.

Veronica moves her head in slowly until there lips met.

Veronica kisses Duncan slowly making the kiss soft and innocent, the way he liked it. Knowing it was becoming weird she felt Duncans tongue was trying to get into her mouth. In that split second she bit his tongue and broke the kiss.

"I think that's enough" Veronica said sightly embarrassed sitting back next to Dick.

"If you get that from Meg, no wonder why you guys wont break up" Logan said

"you bit my tongue" Duncan commented which got back the attention of Madison and Troy.

Everyone was staring at the long blonde who was wearing an overly big green shirt.

"what?" she asked them

Troy was the first one to laugh followed by everyone else in the group except Duncan who was a little bit embarrassed.

The Truth, Logan was wrong, Meg and him never kissed like that, like the whole world didn't matter to him.

"what? Without tongue was weird enough already, I didn't wouldn't wasn't things weirder" veronica said has she but her knees up to her chest resting her head on her knees.

"ok, my turn" veronica said looking around her wiggling her fingers together, looking like Mr Burns from the Simpson's

"excellent" she said staring at troy

"Oh, God" he said with fear looking around anywhere but Veronica.

"you look scared Troy?"

"and I have every damn right to be"

"you say I scare people?" she asked Troy, when the whole looks guilty.

"great now I'm Veronica, the short and scary one. Thanks guys" she joked

"Ok… Troy truth or dare?" she asked him as she raised an eye brow.

"dare" Troy says slowly

"I dare, you to go to third base with Veronica" Logan dared him.

Veronica elbowed Logan in the stomach for the inappropriate comment.

"don't I'm the one who gets to dare troy to do something, don't steal my spotlight" Veronica told him

"but hes happy with my dare, Ronnie see" he told her as he look his arm furtherest way from her and pointed at him.

"does it seem like I'm a slut, I just kissed Duncan".

"its just because you havn't went to third base with a guy before, you know I can teach you some tricks you know" Logan whispered into Veronicas ear.

Veronica chose to ignore his comment and kept talking

"Troy can you please punch Logan hard, don't hold back, do it for all the girls he has been a jerk too. I would name them but I have ran out of fingers" she told him

"is that the dare?"

Veronica turned her head to notice Logan staring at her

"your unbeleiveable you know, but I still love you" logan said

"come on V, I know you have a million dares for Troy but that one? Chose another one?" Duncan suggests

Veronica looks back at Logan who gives her the most innocent smirk.

"God you guys know how to ruin a moment" she jokes

"ok" Veronica said then breathed out loudly thinking

"this dare, is for tomorrow because we need to go and get the stuff" veronica firstly stated

"we have whipped cream in the fridge" Logan told her

"thanks I'll keep that in mind, I dare you to let maddison and I to do you hair and you must leave it in until we go back to school" Veronica dared him

"what are you guys going to do?" Troy asked a shivering Veronica.

Dick put her arm around Veronica pulling her in, to keep her warm. She gratefully let herself curl up with Dick placing her hands with Dicks other hand.

"you know a little bit of this and that" she said grinning at Maddison.

"I cant wait to see this!" Logan said laughing.

Later on that night Veronica was sitting on one of the Echolls outdoor couches alone staring up at the sky.

"how you feeling?" Logan asks her as he goes and sits down next to her.

"I'm fine, just thinking"

"thinking about what?"

"just how fucked up my life is at the moment"

"yeah I think about that as well" he says, then she gives his a sharp glare

"my life not yours" he told her, which made her calm back down.

A few minutes have passed when Logan interups the silence turning from looking at the stars to her.

"why did you and Zac break up?" he asks her "you know I wont tell anyone"

Veronica doesn't answer quickly

"you tell me something about you, that I don't already know then I'll tell you, I promise" she reassured

"When I slept with Jessica Evans a few months ago" Logan said

Veronica looked at him giving him an 'I don't want to know' look.

"you will want to hear about this trust me, I couldn't stop thinking about you seriously, I was fucking her and I couldn't stop thinking about the little scary blonde" Logan said sarcastically.

"God, Jess she's kinda slut!, no seriously tell me something true"

"how do you know I wasn't lying?, I could be telling you the truth, I love you Veronica" he said still joking around, making Veronica smile.

"stay like that, I like you like that"

'what?" she asks

"when you smile" he mumbled

This gave Veronica a bigger smile

"now that was cocky, I can tell you already know why he broke up with me"

"it because you wouldn't sleep him right?" Logan admitted

"whats wrong with me Logan? I want my first time to be special and with the right guy? What so wrong with that, I know its corny"

"theres nothing wrong with you Mars, trust me, when you have the right moment and guy, it will happen, don't worry, your only 15, you got a couple more years too do things" Logan said comfortly.

Veronica leaned into Logan, as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I like you this way Logan" she told him

"What do you mean?"

"I like it when I have these moments with you when you're not a jackass"

"you mean when were alone together, on the couch looking up at the stars, so romantic" he joked putting his arms around her small frame.

"you wish, but seriously I like this Logan".

"can I keep the photo?" he asked

"have you showed anyone?" she asked as he thought for a second then shook his head 'no'

"then keep it" she said looking back up at the stars.

"hey Logan?"

his head turns his head to the blonde still wearing his shirt

"if it makes a difference, I love you too" she said honestly meaning just as friends. 

The Christmas break was hard for Veronica. She decided to stay at her Dads house, then when he went to work slept over at Logan' because his family wasn't big with the whole Christmas thing either.

I was thinking of doing a story between the last two chapters how Zac and Veronica got together and stuff.

Should I?

Please comment.

Andy


	5. when I was sixteen part 1

**Fic**: The Holiday

**Title**: When sixteen (part 1)

**Author**: Me (Andy)  
Pairing/**Character**: Veronica, Logan, Duncan, Dick, Madison, Zac, Meg, Duncan/Meg, Zac/Veronica, Logan/Veronica

**Word Count:**   
**Summary**: What would happen if Lilly Kane never existed? Would Veronica be an 09er ? would she be sweet and innocent?.

**Spoilers/Warnings:**

Nothing totally AU

**Note:** _Italic's_ are peoples thoughts and I live in Australia so I don't know when the Americans have their summer break. (We have ours in December). This is one year later, Shelly's Party was in the middle of the school year.

**Thoughts about Zac:** At the start of the chapter I was going to bring Zac out as bitter and rude. But I have warmed up to him. So he is the guy who got his heart broken by Veronica.

I woke up finding myself in one of the guestrooms. Looking around the white coloured room I noticed I was still at Shelly's and found my dress and underwear crinkled up on the floor.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks as it hit me. _what happened last night?_

Last night I remember seeing Zac fooling around with those blonde bimbos (which resembled a lot like me). I hated seeing all those girls all over him.

Did it forget to tell you? Zac and I got back together; I know lame we ended up going out for another two months. All I herd weeks afterwards from Logan and Dick was' I told you' . So here

I am naked in bed at one of the Promroy's finest guest rooms and I haven't turned around to see the guy who's arms around my waist.

I turn around slowly not knowing if I wanted to know the sleezbag I lost my virginity to.

_OMG!_

It can't be. He wouldn't do that me. he knows how special I wanted my first time to be. We slept together!

I had so many thoughts run through my head as I gently took his arm off me and quietly slipped my dress back on before he had a chance to wake up.

As I tiptoed out of the room as I noticed I pair of shiny keys lying on his jeans. I grabbed his keys on the way out of the room walking as fast to his yellow x-terra. Staring up the engine and driving anywhere but there.

I ended up at the Kane's front porch. All of the words floating around in my head the words I had sex with Logan Echolls and I couldn't remember any of it, could this mean, no way he wouldn't.

I got out of the yellow truck with puffy eyes that couldn't spread any more tears. My blue dress crinkled and not sitting right I walked slowing to the front door. Duncan came out of his house before I reached the door.

His hands gripping on my shoulders he asked me "Veronica whats wrong? What happened?

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I guess I was still in shock. Tears came pouring out of my eyes before I could say anything.

"and why the hell did you drive Logan's car here, he will kill you if you drive his baby around" he joked.

I tried to smile which made me more upset, instead of a laughter coming out my throat became very dry and felt like I was chocking.

Duncan wrapped his arms around me and led me inside. Before I knew it I was sitting on his bed leaning against the wall.

My best friend came back with a glass of water with an asprin. Without saying anything I took the tablets slowly and swallowed them.

Duncan was the one who broke the silence.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to V. I just want you to know that I am here for you."

I shook my head needing to tell him what I can remember of the previous night.

"I… I honestly I don't remember"

Duncan rubbed my shoulder in a sign for me to keep going.

"I remember having a bad time, seeing Zac all over other girls, then taking a drink from someone as I walked through the crowd. I thought it was just Dick or Logan but later on everything became fuzzy and blurry and the… the last thing I remember was taking a lye down out side on a pool chair" I said slowly still trying to progress what happened.

"then..then" I kept mumbling couldn't get the word out, tears running everywhere.

"its ok Veronica, I am here" he comforted me

"I woke up in the guest room"

"yea I know Dick and I found you outside, so we took you into one of the guest rooms to sleep it off"

I kept shaking my head "no, no you don't get it, I was naked" I screamed getting frustrated as he wasn't getting the point of what happened to me. Typical guys.

"you, you were" he said sounding shocked

I nodded

"I'm sorry Veronica, I'm so sorry" he said wrapping his arms around my shoulders again.

"do you know who?"

Again I nodded "it was Logan, he was there arms wrapped around me naked as well. I woke up he looked so comfortable, I didn't know what to do. He always knew I wanted my first time to be special, he knew and he still did it" I cried out

I realised straight after I said it that he didn't need to know about both of us being naked. By the look on his face I was right.

"Listen Veronica, I need to tell you something, when Logan, Luke and Shuan went to tiawana they score some GHB" Duncan told me.

That's al I needed to here, he had the drugs and I got the drugs

"omg" I cry as his phone rings.

The brown headed boy lets go of me and walks over to his wooden desk and picks his phone up.

"Its Logan" he announces

I nodded, telling him it was ok to answer it. As I listened in on the conversation.

"Hey Logan" Duncan greets him

"Morning DK, listen can you do me a favour with out asking why?"

"sure"

"can you come and pick me up I'm still as Shelly's"

"oh ok.." Duncan says as he looks at me

I get his attention and tell him to go and pick him up.

"Thanks man I owe you big time" Logan says then Duncan hangs up.

"I have to go an pick Logan up" he tells me

"ok well drop him back home and I will go an have a shower while your gone, I'm sure you have some of my clothes around here" I say as I walk to his cupboard and see a pair of my jeans in the bottom of the draw.

"did I leave here without no pants one day?" I joke

"Veronica, I know what you like. You want to forget what happen trust me it not that simple" he say before he walks out of his room.

As Duncan picked up Logan from Shelly's he knew he was going to talk about it with him on the way back to the Echolls Estate.

"how could you man" Duncan asked one of his closest friends

"do what?" he asked while he had a million questions in his head at the moment

"do this to Veronica"

"what? How did you know about Veronica and I?"

"shes at my house, she arrived this morning in the x-terra in tears"

"that's where my car went"

"did you hurt her?"

"what? No man, you know me, I would die before I hurt her. It was consensual"

"Did you bring any GHB to the party?"

"Only two doses. For Tad, he bought some of me and that was the only two I brought DK I swear"

Duncan nodded not wanting to say too much

"Come around to my house this afternoon, I think you and Veronica need to talk" he said as he parked in the driveway.

Logan knew something was wrong he could feel it and but knew he had to talk to her.

_Flashback_

_Logan walked past one of the Promroy's guest rooms knowing he had too much to drink but not enough to pass out. The boy noticed Veronica waking up in one of the rooms and decided to talk her._

_The brown haired boy sat on the edge of the bed. Put his hand up to Veronica's soft hair and put it gently behind her ear._

"_you're here" she said_

"_Hey Ronnie" _

_Veronica reached up and hugged him putting her arms tightly around his neck and leading him on her lying on the bed._

_The next moment he remembers was her kissing him, she taking of his shirt, then started with the cargos he was wearing._

"_are you sure?" he asked her, she just nodded._

_With that moment he started kissing her gently down her neck, unzipping her aqua dress she had on._

_Logan put his arms around her naked stomach as she fell asleep kissing her forehead._

_He just had sex with the girl he had fallen head over heels for. It was the happiest moment in his life._

_**End of Flashback**_

Veronica got out of the shower 20 minutes later and surprisingly Duncan wasn't home yet. The clothes that she found in his room an old pair of jeans she lost six months ago when she slept over and one of Megs sky blue stops that Duncan loves so much.

The small blonde decided this was a good time to ring Luke and Shaun.

After getting off the phone with Luke she knew that he didn't take any to the party, which left Shuan. Veronica found out that he gave is doses to Dick who planned to give some Maddison. But it turns out that Maddison didn't drink that Dick gave her so now the question was who did Madison give it to?

Veronica grabbed out one of Duncan's small jackets and Logan's keys and rushed out of the house as Duncan pulled in the drive just as I got in the x-terra.

She needed to see Maddison to know who she gave the drink to, if it was her that is the explain why she doesn't remember anything.

The blonde walked up the Sinclars front door with Duncan's Neptune Soccer Jacket on ready to press the door bell in tears.

"who did you give the drink that Dick gave you last night" Veronica asked her before Madison had time to greet her

"You should know"

"are you saying you gave it to me. why would you do that?"

"whats the big deal, I spitted in your drink, you deserved it after Dick told me you're his best friend and went to you about our relationship" she admitted

Son of a bitch! Veronica thought as tears started running down her face.

"you don't know what you did to me" Veronica told her as she crossed her arms and walked off noticing that her best friend witnessed the whole conversation.

"I'm so sorry V" he told me as walked to him and hugged him.

Newsflash Dick (yes **the** Dick Casablancas one of my closest friends) put GHB in Maddison Sinclar drink that she gave to me. The GHB in my system made me sleep with Logan Echolls, another of my closest friends. He should've known I was out of it before we jumped naked into a bed together.

"come on I'll follow you back to my house" Duncan told me as he let go of me and walked to his car.

I got to his house before him waiting outside of his house until he came home.

I noticed Logan in the car with him. I knew this wasn't going to go down well right now I couldn't stand the site of Logan

"Look who I found" Duncan told us "I thought the two of you could talk while I go and get drinks' he announced

Duncan brushed past me as he whispered, " you need to do this V".

I sat on the stairs look at the ground not wanting to look at him. As soon as Duncan walk into the house Logan rushed over to me and sat next to me.

"are you ok, you worried me Ronnie" he told me brushing his hand over my cheek. I flinched automatically from his touch and stood up moving away from him. Not wanting him to touch me.

"whats wrong Veronica?" he asked

I just stood there progressing what he asked me before I replied back.

"How could you do that to me"

"do what?"

"you slept with me, did it ever occur to you that I wanted my first time to be special? Huh? Did it ever occur to you that I wasn't sober?"

"Ronnie, I'm so so so sorry I thought you wanted it, you told me you were ok with it…" Logan was beginning to explain

"Stop, I don't want to hear it Logan" she interrupted as she sat down on the stairs next to him.

"I just want you to know how sorry I am Veronica" he told her honestly.

The truth was Logan has loved Veronica from the first time he saw her. Her long blonde hair, the short shorts, the attitude she gave him that day he loved every bit of it.

Parts of Logan were happy they slept together this morning he hoped to wake up finding the beautiful blonde in his presence. Now what he realised that it was a big mistake _she was drugged, that's why she slept with you, she would never go for you sober _he thought to him self

Veronica knew he didn't mean to and believed his words. But it didn't make it hurt any less. The feeling of waking up in his arms was nice (all though she has done it plenty of times before) but when the guilt set in that she lost her virginity everything turned sour.

Veronica wrapped her arms around Logan tightly has his hands formed at her waist. Both knowing that their relationship was never going to be the same again but both wishing it could.

As they let go of each other Logan became suspicious.

"so you put the drugs in your drink?" he asked ready to bash the kid who drugged her, knowing she was going to live with the pain of getting druged and sleeping with one of her closest friends, loosing their virginity to him. Shit. He never thought of that.

"Dick, dick put the drugs in the drink I drunk" she told me.

Logan was surprised at the name she told him and gave her a quirious look.

"its not what you think, Dick drugged the drink for Madison, but they had a fight"

"about you, she was jealous, she thinks Dick's in love with you or something" Logan filled in as she nodded

"well Maddison, she spitted in the drink and gave it to me, Karmas a bitch"

"you didn't do anything V, she had no right to do that" he told her. Reminding himself not to put his arm around her.

"yea well, the way my lifes going, I'm not surprised if another big bomb shell is going to explode in the next year or so"

"don't think like that Veronica" he told her 100 serious

Veronica became shocked, it was the first time in a very long time she herd him called her Veronica.

"What?" he asks

"You called m Ver-on-ica" she said letting every syllable come out.

"yea, that's your name"

"I know that but you normally call me Ronnie or Mars"

"it just makes the times I do say it special" he told his Ronnie.

Please comment

Thanks for reviews

Please comment.

Should there be LoVe? Or DiVe?


	6. Chapter 6

Hi

I know and I have gotten feedback that my grammar isn't good.

I was hoping that someone would volunteer to be my betta for either of my three fics.

Greatly appreciated

andy

PS : i already have two chapters of this fic written and two chapter of 'what life throws at you' also written


	7. when I was 16 part 2

**Fic**: The Holiday

**Title**: When sixteen (part 2)

**Author**: Me (Andy) 

**Pairing/Character**: Veronica, Logan, Duncan, Dick, Madison, Zac, Meg, Duncan/Meg, Zac/Veronica, Logan/Veronica

**Word Count:**

**Summary**: What would happen if Lilly Kane never existed? Would Veronica be a 09er? Would she be sweet and innocent?

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Nothing totally AU

**Note:** This chapters more about Zac and Veronica. How they met up and broke up. I was going to make Zac to be a total jerk but then I started to have a soft spot for him.

**Thanks to:** Miss Lindsay for being my beta and to everyone else who offered. 

__

**As I walked into school this morning I was reminded of my resolution last night that my life was going to be different**.

By lunch time I had successfully dodged Dick and Logan several times because I was not wanting to speak to either of them.

And that is why I find myself sitting at a different lunch table away from the 09ers listening to my iPod. It didn't bother me sitting by myself. I was an only child I was used to it. Anywhere that Dick, Madison or Zac wasn't a good place at the moment.

Speak of the devil.

I noticed the black haired teen walking towards me. The guy who I had fallen for so long ago, I still remember the day we met.

_**Flash back**_

_We were at the beach (Logan, Meg, Duncan and I) when I lost my phone. Knowing my dad would kill me I started to look for it. Tracing back my steps in the sand I saw a black haired boy sitting where I had been five minute before._

"_You looking for this Miss?" He asked me holding out my phone. I looked at the new guy whom I had never met before and I wondered if he was going to start Neptune High the following year._

"_Yea thanks. My Father would've killed me if I lost it" I said waiting for him to hand my phone back to me._

"_That's great, but before I give you your phone back I might need a favour" he asked_

"_What would that be?" I ask taking a step closer to him._

"_You see I'm new here I was wondering if you could show me around the place?"_

_I nodded in agreement waiting for him to finish was he was proposing._

"_Then maybe after you show me around you could maybe consider going on a date with me?"_

"_Let me see.. Yes about the first one, unclear about the second one" I told him._

"_I'll take what I can get. My name is Zac" he told me._

_**Flash back ended**_

I noticed my ex-boyfriend sitting down next to me. His green eyes were filled with hurt, anger, and love. _Did I tell you how we broke up last time?_ _**Flash back**_

Zac and I have been on the rocks for a few weeks now and people had started to notice it lately.

We were lying on his bed looking up at his ceiling fully clothed.

"Do you ever think you will be ready to take our relationship to the next level?" he asked me still looking up at his ceiling.

The truth was I was trying, I really wanted to. I loved him so much I didn't want to lose him again.

"I am trying so hard to Zac. I don't want to lose you. This is going to sound so corny" I start to say as I sit up to look at him.

"_I think I'm falling in love with you"_

_Those words made him blink at me as he realised what I had just said. That moment I lost all my confidence and I felt _butterflies enter my stomach.

"What?" he asked me shocked at what he had heard me say.

"I think I'm in love with you Zac" I repeat quietly.

In that moment I feel his lips crash on top of mine. Falling back on the bed he was on top of me. Wrapping my legs around his waist getting better hold of him, his hands running up my thighs I realised he was going to fast for me. I needed to slow down, I wanted our first time to be special something we would look back at

The medium built black haired boy was on top of me, on his bed getting ready to take the buttons of my shirt off. His tongue entering my mouth with such passion. I knew something was going to go terribly wrong.

_The door opened loudly and with that moment Zac jumped off of me as we looked very embarrassed who was at the door._

"_Zac dinner is ready" Zac's Father said as he walked onto the scene. "Oh god, sorry I didn't mean to..." his father started to say._

_I could feel the embarrassment rise up on my cheeks. As he left the room Zac started to laugh uncontrollably._

"_Stop it. It's not funny. That was your father!" I told him and in that word FATHER he stopped laughing._

"_Come on let's go and eat" he said getting off his bed and taking my hand. We walked down stairs hand in hand._

It had been four days since the bedroom incident. I was in first period listening to the reports when Luke (Zac's friend) started talking to me.

"_Hey Veronica, how you going?" he asked me_

"I'm great actually" I told him. The thing was Dad and I had a father –daughter day the day before that was why I was happy. I got to spend the whole day with the one family member I truly love.

"_Sure you are. After spending the whole day with Zac yesterday"_

"_Sorry?"_

"_He told us, you don't have to lie. The skinny dipping in the hot tub, the sex in the shower, and the other multiple times. I'm surprised you're here today"_

_How many lies has Zac been telling everyone about our relationship?_

_I walked out of first period ignoring the teacher yelling at me. I needed to find out i what Luke told me was true. If Zac had been telling peoples lies about our relationship making me look like a complete slut. _

"_Hey Veronica" I hear one of the 09er girls call out to me._

"_Hey" I reply back as she caught up to me._

"_So I heard about you and Zac" she stated_

"_What about me and Zac?" I asked her not knowing what lies_ _she knows._

"_That you took it to the next level! You guys must be the last 09ers to have sex!" _

_I smiled. He is so dead!!_

"Yea well I got to go and find him so I'll see you later" I tell her as I race down to his locker and sit on the floor waiting him to appear.

It must have been ten minutes before I saw Zac walking towards me. In those 10 minutes I had figured out what I was going to say to him.

"_Hey baby" he said as he walked over to kiss me but I moved my face causing his lips to land on my cheek. "What's wrong?"_

"_Is it true?"_

"_Is what true?"_

"_The things people have been saying about us. What you told them."_

He looked down at his feet and in that moment I knew he was guilty. All the love I had for him was gone and now was filled with disappointment, distrust and anger.

"_You got to understand" he started to explain. With that people started to crowed around and our voices became louder. _

"_I have nothing more to say to you" I told him. _

_I know he saw the disappointment in my eyes and he knew we were over for good this time._

"_Listen to me" he yelled as he grabbed onto my wrist as I was beginning to walk away._

"_Let go of me" I told him, my voice filled with bitter._

"_Not until you listen and understand" he said very so quietly._

"_Let her go" I herd a very familiar voice tell him._

"_Look who it is. Logan Echolls. The "friend" of Veronica Mars who is secretly in love with her. What's wrong? Is Logan jealous that I've gotten further than you in her pants? Is that it?" Zac teased_

_Logan looked at me like he was embarrassed of what Zac just told half of the school._

"_Do you want to do this here?" the furious Logan said taking his jacket off and shoving the material to me._

"_Logan no" I told him but he ignored._

That's when Duncan stood in front of him pulling him away from the crowd and trying to calm him down.

I knew if Duncan didn't come he was going to punch Zac and I did not want to know what else he would've done.

"_It's over Zac" I tell him. Then I walked away from the scene._

_**end of Flash back**_

I looked back down at my books I had on the table pretending to be reading the information on the page and ignoring the outside world.

But it didn't work.

I felt someone sit next to me And I knew who it was. But I had to look up because they weren't going away. I lifted my head slowly to notice the black haired guy sitting next to me.

It was my ex-boyfriend.

I looked at him. He looked like he hasn't slept in days. I looked into his eyes and realised hate, love, distrust looking back at me.

"How could you" he asked his voice sounding like his heart was breaking with every word he said.

"We broke up because it was the right thing to do. I saw the look in your eyes and I knew it was over" she answered referring to their break up nearly two weeks earlier.

"Not that Ronica." He said still looking at his fingers lying on the table. After taking a big breath he said, "How could you sleep with Logan?" His voice sounding like he was crying but not letting the tears out.

"Was the reason why we didn't have sex is because you wanted your first to be Logan? Do you love him? Was the whole year and a half we spent together just for nothing? I mean did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

He didn't even let me answer as he kept talking

"I poured my heart out to you and I lost on several occasions. I mean I loved you. I could've slept with all those girls at Shelly's but I though I would try and win you again. Then you go and screw the one guy I hate and to see you with him almost naked."

His voice was heart breaking I nearly started to cry. Feeling like I was going to suffocate. I got up packing up the books I got out and placed them in my messenger bag getting ready to leave.

"You have no idea what happened that night. Not a clue. So your one of the very last people here who can judge me. You know there was a stage where I loved you. I hoped that one day I could sleep with you. Tomorrow, next week, maybe even next month but when I found out those things I knew you couldn't wait that long" I said as I walked off leaving him sitting by himself heartbroken.

While Duncan and Logan saw and herd the whole conversation.

I came home to find the apartment empty except for Back Up sleeping on the couch.

Home at last! I was happy that I had managed to dodge Dick and Logan all day.

I walked into my room where I dropped my bag on the ground loudly and noticed the photo frame sitting on my desk.

I walked over to the wooden table to see a photo of Zac and I. We looked so happy. My hair in long plats my lips parting and showing my teeth. I wondered then if I was ever going to be as happy as I was then. In the picture I was sitting on Zac's lap. His arms wrapped tightly around my small waist with him smiling into the camera.

I turned to frame over and took out the photo. I began looking around the room for any other pictures of me and Zac looking like we were in love so I could take them down. I followed this by putting down the ones of Dick and Logan.

I put the photos of Zac and me into a small box followed by everything he had given me: notes, bracelets and necklaces.

Getting out another box I filled it with all the things that belonged to him. Clothes that he purposely left over, cds and movies he lent me and also the photo (and frame) of the photo of us he gave me for our anniversary. It was the best photo and photo frame I had.

As I finished filling the box up of his possessions I noticed a pair of scissors in my draw. I felt like I needed to do this. I needed a new me after the things I have been through in the past years.

I grabbed the scissors as walked into the bathroom. Bit by bit I cut my hair just reaching my shoulders. With every piece of hair dropping onto the tiles I felt like a better and stronger person.

Tears ran down my checks but I never stoped cutting. I put the hair straightener though my hair which made it look better.

I looked into the mirror and noticed something wrong. It still didn't look right.

I grabbed the scissors and cut my fringe to the side. Cutting the hair near my eye brows making my blonde hair have a side fringe.

I looked hot! The hair flowed well with my personality. I was happy skipping down the hallway back to my room after I cleaned the mess. I grabbed my keys and the box of Zac's things knowing it was now or never.

As I got to Zac's house the housekeeper told me he was in his room and that I could go up.

I walked up the wooden stairs slowly trying to forget all the memories with Zac. Me laughing at kisses he laid on me.

As I reached his room I decided to knock first.

"Come in" he yelled from the other side of the room. Knowing he probably regretted his discission afterwards.

I opened the door and it creaked as it normally did. I stood in his doorway both looking to each others eyes until I realised this had to stop.

I stepped one foot into his room then feeling it wasn't comfortable. I was the first one to speak up knowing I was kinda rude at the last conversation we had together.

"I just came to" I began to say as he saw the box I had with me and he looked and understood why I was there.

I placed the box on his bed in his reach and then took one step closer to the door.

"Listen I am so sorry about the things I said to you earlier it was mean and rude and you never deserved it." I apologised."I just hope that one day we could be close to friends not saying we will ever be" I rambled on.

"The thing is I never meant to sleep with Logan I promise you that. I can't tell you why right now but I swear someday I will be comfortable and if you still want to know I will tell you." I tried to explain leaving out the drugged word.

I didn't know what was going on since he hadn't said anything since I walked into his room.

"You cut your hair" he pointed finally saying something "and your fringe"

I patted my hair while saying "yea I needed a change after everything I need something different" I explained

"Listen I should go" I said because it was getting so awkward.

I walked out of his room trying to be strong.

I loved him I knew it but I couldn't give everything he needed then or now.

He needed someone that could fill everything. That person was not me and he probably knew that deep down inside.

.

Zacs POV

I was surprised to see Veronica standing there in my doorway. The first thing I noticed was how short her hair was which made her look more beautiful than ever. Making my heartache even more. I noticed a she was holding a cardboard box and I knew this, us was over.

She apologised for what she said to me at lunch and told me she didn't mean to sleep with Logan but in time she will give me an explanation.

I told her she cut her hair_. Great, point out the obvious dickhead! I thought to myself._

When she left my room I opened the box and noticed on top the picture I gave her of us at our 3 month anniversary.

It made my heart ache even more trying not to let the tears fall down my face. She was the only girl I ever loved maybe the only girl I will ever love. I need to get over her as quick as she got over me.

**Veronica's POV**

As I got to Mum's place. I put my keys on the table and sat on my waterbed Dad gave me a few years ago. Tears ran down my face when I realised I was now wallowing.

I got up and put on the saddest songs I had in this house as I laid on my bed tears running down my cheeks looking up at the ceiling thinking about the WHAT IFS my life.

What if Zac and I didn't break up?

What if Logan and I were actually together?

What if I didn't drink the drink that Madison gave me?

What if Logan and I didn't sleep with each other?

What if my parents were still together?

I ran into the bathroom feeling I was going to be sick. I knelt on the cold tiles as I emptied the contents of my stomach. I felt like shit. I haven't been eating much since the weekend that's when I wondered.

Did Logan use protection? God I hope so.


	8. Chapter 8

Veronica's POV

I walked into school the next day looking very pale. Even my Dad thought I was too sick to go to school. But I needed to. The sooner I talk to Logan the sooner I will find out.

I sat with my back leaning against his locker waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey Ronnie, your hair it looks great!" he greeted me as he walked up ten minutes later.

"Logan" I said realizing he was there I stood looking at him as he just stood there staring at me.

"Right" I say fixing my green shirt, "I need to ask you something personal. That night at Shelly's when we had … in the guest room" I told him trying not to say the word sex.

"Veronica. I am so sorry about that I would do anything to get our friendship back on track"

"Logan we're best friends. Yes, our friendship is going to be weird. Like I don't think I could kiss you like that time I kissed Duncan. What was up with you that night?"

"I believe you were wearing my clothes" referring to the night I had dared to kiss Duncan.

"Like I haven't done that before" I replied back.

Logan opened his mouth to say something but instead he closed his mouth again.

"Speechless? No seriously. I need to ask you something important"

"And that would be?" He replied.

Logan's POV

I look at her and my heart breaks. I don't think she will ever love me like the way I love her. I look at her and see the person I want to be, the person she sees in me. The strong, caring, knight in shinning armour.

Veronica is the only person that will see the Logan Echolls I want to be.

When she started dating Zac I thought the only person who loved me had stabbed me in the back.

At Christmas last year when she told me she loved me I wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to taste her and to feel her warmth around me all the time.

We've been though so much. She should know that I'm in love with her. After her and Zac's break up I told her.

The truth is I love her, I would never hurt her. I love her so much I ignored her the rest of the weekend and yesterday. I thought if she wasn't around me I couldn't hurt her. If I wasn't around her I could never hurt her, not like how I hurt her at Shelly's.

I couldn't stand it anymore I lasted not even a week without her and I missed her so much. But I can't tell her that. Those three days were the longest of my life.

Looking at her makes my heart break. While not looking at her makes my heart bleed. I need her in my life not even if it's the way I want.

"Did you?" I hear her ask me.

"What?" I ask her not knowing what she was talking about.

"Did you even listen to what I just told you?"

"Sorry my head was somewhere else" I replied.

"Did you use protection? At Shelly's?" she asked me softly.

Oh shit. I am the worst person in the world. Not only did I have sex with her when she was drugged, but I didn't use a condom.

"Listen I got to go" she tells me before as I see her staring behind me. I look to see who she was looking at as I realised it was one of our close friends. Good old Dick.

"Have you talked about it since Friday does he even know what happened?" I ask her

The blonde doesn't answer me

"Catchya" she says finally turning around walking the opposite way to Dick.

"What's wrong with Veronica? Did she cut her hair? She looks smoking hot!" Dick asks me as he gets to my locker.

"Maybe you should ask her what's wrong?" I suggested slamming my locker shut walking away from the Casablancas kid.

Veronica's POV

"Veronica slow down your going to make your self sick!" Duncan said as he was laughing. Him and I were sitting at the lunch table eating pizza.

"What? I'm hungry?" I replied.

"You have nearly eaten the whole pizza!" he complained.

"You helped," I retorted.

"Two slices"

I looked down at the table and noticed there was only 1 slice of pizza left.

"Woops" I said quietly.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't hungry much anyway"

I hear my stomach rumble. Not the kind of rumble saying I was hungry, the exact opposite.

"Can you look after my bag" I ask Duncan as Logan and Dick arrive at the table.

"Sure"

"You ok?" Logan asked me

"I think I ate the pizza to fast" I said. Logan stood up to follow me.

"How about you fill Dick in of what happened over the weekend" I suggest before rushing out of the cafeteria to the closest toilets.

>>

I hate feeling like this. I hate throwing up. I hate the taste. I hate everything about it.

After I emptied the contents of my stomach I leaned my back against the door of the cubical letting the tears roll out of my eyes.

"Veronica?" I heard someone call out

"Yeah?" I say whipping the tears away from my face.

"Can I talk to your for like a second?" meg asks me

"Sure" I reply standing up and unlocking the cubical door walking over to the basin and washing my face.

"Are you ok Veronica?" she asked me.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be? I kinda just ate a bit to much pizza"

"How many?"

"There was one slice left"

"Veronica you ate seven pieces of pizza? No wonder why you threw up!" she yells at me.

"No Duncan helped, he ate two"

"Yeah well that's what I need to tell you about?"

"What's wrong?"

"Has Duncan been acting weird lately?" she asked me

Before I answer I sit on the bench. "Um… I have been so self involved lately I haven't noticed" I honestly say. "ever since you and him started going out. We kinda grew apart a bit."

"and you started to become closer to Dick and Logan?" she adds.

"Yea. Dicks like an older brother to me and Logan…Logan is just Logan"

"You know half of the girls are jealous of you?"

"because of my good looks?" I joke.

"not that reason"

"there are so many comebacks I can out of that"

"You've been hanging around the guys too long"

"yeah. three or so years now. Anyways why are the girls jealous of me? Please tell this will probably stroke my ego"

"Because your best friends with three of the hottest guys in Neptune"

"they must've been glad when I started going out with Zac"

"yea. Well that's not why I needed to talk to you. Its about Duncan"

"You guys have been going out forever!"

"Yeah that's why. I wanted to tell you first. I'm going to break up with him"

"What? Why? He's like in love with you"

"I know he's just been so distant lately" the blonde told me.

I couldn't believe it Meg Manning was going to break up with Duncan. My first Best Friend. What do I do? He has always been there for me.

"you need to tell him Meg. I'm not doing your dirty work"

"I'm not asking you to"

"then what are you asking me to"

"I don't know but the three of us used to be close. I'm afraid that if I breakup with him I will miss him, his touch, his kiss"

"His kiss? Honestly he kisses like your going to break. Honestly I like something with a bit more speed, like Zac his kisses were hard and rough but at times they could be slightly soft and gentel"

"You kissed Duncan?"

"it was like a year or so ago!"

"when?"

"Christmas last year I think. We were playing truth or dare. Logan dared me to make out with him"

"You made out with my boyfriend?"

"It wasn't really making out. When his tongue touched my mouth I couldn't do it anymore so I pushed him away. It felt so wrong firstly because it was my best friend and tongue would feel even worse"

I didn't realise it until my head hit one of the corners of the wall. She had slapped me.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"for making out with my boyfriend and not telling me!"

"it was forever ago" I say wiping the few drips of blood from where my head hit the bathroom wall.

>>

"are you saying that the drugs I used for Madison Veronica had?"

"that is right" Duncan says

"OMG" Dick says running his hands through his medium length blond hair.

"Miss me?" I say as I walk back to the table,

"What took you so long?" Logan asked

"I caught up with Meg" I say

"What happened to your head?" Duncan asked me

"She can be a feisty one. That girlfriend of yours"

"You saying she hit you?" Logan asked.

"She slapped me. That part didn't hurt but my head hit the corner of the wall."

"Why did she do that?" Dick asked being the first time he had spoken to me that day.

"Well it was all thanks you our buddy Logan here" I say

"What? I didn't do anything"

"Yeah you did. She was talking about something. Which brought up the subject of Duncan's kisses and I kinda let it slip that we got dared to make out at Logan's last year"

"I was the one that dared you wasn't I?" Logan asked me

"yep"

"are you ok Veronica?" Dick asked me.

"I'm alright. My stomach didn't agree with me"

Logan looked at me with a worried look.

"I must say you guys are lucky! Period pain seriously sucks" I lie

"Period pain shouldn't make you throw up" Madison said ease dropping from the table over.

"No but I just started using a different brand of tampons"

I keep pushing it don't I? It was worth it though seeing the look on the guys faces.

"The tampon it was.." I started to joke but get interrupted

"I think we get the picture" Duncan said.

"I think not. Lucky Meg came"

"Veronica. I know what you're doing and its working. Can we change the subject" Logan says

"yeah. Anyways I got to talk to Zac for a minute"

"Why?" Dick asked me

"How come? I thought you were finished with him" Logan added in

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean we cant try and be friends right?"

"I guess not" Logan said and I can hear the sadness in his voice.

"Got your pepper spray just in case he tries to jump you?"

"I think you got it the wrong way around. He should be the one with the pepper spray" I joke.

"let's hang out tonight" I suggest to Duncan while I grab my bag from his lap, walking away from the table.

"Hey" Zac greets his me as I walk over to the table he's at.

"Can I sit?" I ask not wanting to intrude.

"Sure" the dark headed boy replies moving some of his school books making a space for me.

"This is kinda weird" I say as I put a piece of my blonde hair behind my ear as I sat down.

"I second that"

"I know this might sound totally weird but I hope some day we could be friends. Even though it might take months, years." I tell him.

"Yeah, well it might take a while"

"I know but it would be worth it right, us friends?"

"I don't know. What happened to you head?" he asked me wanting to change the subject.

"Its not as bad as it looks but Meg slapped me."

"what did you do?" he asked

"Why do you think its my fault. It could've been Meg's"

"I know you too well Veronica, don't you remember last year how you got suspended for a week for getting into a fight"

"Susie Parker started it, she didn't have to say things about Logan. Plus it was 3 days"

"Sure it was" he replied back taking a bit of my fringe and gently putting it behind my ear keeping eye contact the whole time.

"If I didn't know any better Zac I would suggest you were flirting with me" I joked.

"It normally works" he said blushing

"you don't want to get involved with me anymore Zac, trust me"

"what happened to your head?" he asked once again changing the subject.

"Meg slapped me. My head kinda hit the corner of the bathroom wall"

"why?"

"I kinda made out with Duncan. Trust me, if I remember clearly when his tongue entered my mouth I drew back" I said.

"What?"

"it was last Christmas, when we broke up for the first time, we were playing Truth and Dare and Logan dared us too."

"Ok"

"too much information?"

"Just a bit"

"So hows life for you?"

"Its getting back to normal. My parents finally stopped asking where you were, basketball is going well and my grades are fine, everything is fine"

"That's great I wish I could say the same. I wish my life was fine, just fine nothing else" I joke.

"Veronica" I hear somebody interrupt.

"What?" I ask as I turn around. It was Cassidy aka Beaver, Dicks little brother.

"Hey Cassidy" I greet him.

"there's something you might want to know" he told me.

"what happened? Please don't tell me my mother is drunk again" I reply.

"It might be a little bit worse than that"

"what happened?, Cassidy tell me" I said raising my voice.

"I was just in the office when Meg Manning came in. She looked terrible, shed been bashed"

"OMG is she ok?" I asked him

"She told Mr Clemmons that you did it"

"What?" I scream getting that attention of half the cafeteria

"she told everyone that you bashed her."

"that liar" I say in a softer voice.

"Veronica, is my dork brother annoying you?" Dick asked me as him and Logan came rushing over to the table.

"Nope" I replied.

"Is this Déjà vu?" Zac asked.

I look at Zac for a second before looking back at the three boys standing beside me.

"How is this Déjà vu?" I ask him

"you know with Susie and things?" my ex-boyfriend said.

"I didn't touch her I swear, I mean she slapped me, then afterwards I walked past her and walked back to the lunch table"

"Miss Mars" I heard a voice call out from behind Logan.

"We need to talk to you" Mr Clemmons said.

"We?" Logan asked.

"The Deputy sheriff and I"

"I didn't touch her I swear"

"How do you know what it is about?" Lamb asked.

Everybody looked at Cassidy.

"Miss Mars just please come with us" Deputy Lamb asks.

Author's note

Ok, I know I didn't write much about Veronica's hair cut, because I honestly don't think it makes much difference.

The only difference is that her hair is like it was in M.A.D because I preferred it that way.

This is only part one of the chapter.

I've written like two chapters when I wrote the last one but it got deleted.:(

The original is different to this one.

Thanks Miss Lindsay for being my Beta

I also have been thinking about Veronica's next love or if shes going to have one.

Please comment, it makes my day :


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE: Sorry I didn't get this chapter betta-ed before I posted it because I will be away tomorrow until the 13/7. SO I didn't have time for it if I wanted it to be posted before I leave.

Tell me what you think, give me suggestions, feedback would love it!

.

Lamb slowly paced up and down the class room getting ready to ask his bosses a daughter question, who was sitting down at a desk.

"Where were you between 1pm and 1.15 today Miss Mars" Lamb asked the teenager.

"I was with Duncan, Logan and Dick at the lunch table, then I went to talk to Zac at the table you took me from. I also went to the bathroom. But I have nothing to do what happened to Meg." I told Don.

"Was Miss Manning in the bathroom when you were in there?"

"Just for a minute"

"Care to elaborate"

"I ate too much pizza so I went to the bathroom to bring it back up. Meg was outside the cubicle and she asked if she could ask me something, so she did"

"What about?"

"Duncan Kane. My best friend, her boyfriend, she told me she was going to break up with him, then I mentioned I made out with him last Christmas you know regular teen drama"

"is that when you punched her?"

"I did not punch her" I told him raising my voice.

"Its just with you record, you go suspended last year for fighting with Susie Parker"

"I swear I did not touch her! She slapped me for making out with him, I promise you that I did not touch her!", I explained pushing back the hair around my face to show him to the scratch on my forehead, "you see that? Meg did that"

"I bet that made you very angry"

"No it didn't. I want to talk to my father" I protested.

"Veronica, can't we just do this without your father?"

"not if you accusing me like this"

"Come on"

"nope"

"Ver.." he began to say.

"nope"

"this is not going to go anywhere isn't it?" he asked me.

"Nope" I protested

"Your free to go" Lamb addressed me from the other side of the princabals desk.

Before he could change his mind I walked out of the office as quick as possible.

I exit the room to find Duncan waiting for me.

"Duncan, I thought you had soccer practice?" I asked him as I walked over to him.

"How could you do this?" he asked me, I could hear the anger in his voice.

"I didn't do anything Duncan! She set me up"

"Come on Veronica don't lie I know you"

"You know me? If you knew me Duncan you would know I wouldn't do this to her!" I yell.

"How can I be sure Veronica? I love Meg I trust her ok, why would you hurt her like that?"

"What? You don't trust me? Come one Duncan, how long have we known each other? If you knew me at all you knew I wouldn't touch Meg!" I yell.

"I do remember the incident last year with Susie" he asked me.

"You seriously think I would hurt her didn't you? We're best friends How low do you think I get?"

"Were not best friends anymore Veronica! Can't you see it? You have Dick your big brother, Logan the guy who would do anything for you and Zac the guy who's heart you broke but still wants you in his life. Veronica if you haven't noticed were not best friends anymore" Duncan yelled as he walked over to me.

"How is that my fault? You had Meg so I had to get used to the idea you wouldn't be around as much"

"If I was your best friend how come I was the last one to find out y our parents split"

"because you were with Meg!"

"and you became closer to Logan and Dick"

"What was wrong with that? If I remember clearly you were the one that encouraged me to be friends with Logan!" I defended myself as tears started forming in my eyes.

"well I didn't want you to be bossum buddies" he argued.

"This is beside the point ok I didn't hurt Meg. Were going on about how we have known each other for ever and your pointing out that I bashed your ex-girlfriend? Where's the justice in that Duncan? If you don't know that I am telling the truth after all the years of friendship maybe we should be friends at all?" I suggested as my tears ran slowly down my cheek.

"Ex-Girlfriend?" He asked me.

"Did I forget to tell you what our conversation was about at lunch? She was going to dump you. Congratulations"

"Veronica.." he begun to say.

"You were my best friend Duncan. You were the first one I went to about the whole Shelly's party thing and all. But I don't understand why you could accuse me of hurting her" I tell him as I start to walk away from him.

"Veronica… get back here"

I stop and turn around to face him one more time.

"I don't need this right now. Have you been so self centered lately? My life has been a nightmare in the last 18 months, remember how life used to be like? I was so happy! I had a perfect boyfriend and the greatest best friends at the moment I wake up in the morning hoping that everything would sort out like it used to be but its not", I state as tears keep running down my face not bothered to wipe them away, "I had sex with my best friend that I don't even remember which I also could be pregnant by, my mother's an alcoholic, my dad's working more, I just got accused that I bashed my friends potential ex-girlfriend and you know what? I've got nobody, Things with Dick and Logan are awquad, I cant talk to Zac about it, You were the only person in the world I could lean on and you accuse me of things." I tell him. At that moment I feel like a big weight had been lifted off my chest. I look at Duncan who was nearly in tears. There is not point anymore pretending things will go back to normal when they're not and theres not point arguing with him any more.

I turn around and begin to walk away.

"Veronica, I'm sorry please forgive me" he yells as I can hear him following me. That's when I decide to run.

"Dude was that Veronica?" Dick asked Duncan as he herd screaming voices.

"Yep that was"

I sit home alone that night watching old repeats of Gilmore girls. My knees bent up to my chest with my head leaning on knees I sit there watching the show. I wish I just could stay here forever. In this house, in my pajamas pretend like this world doesn't exsist anymore I wish my life could go back to normal. My friendships with Logan, Dick and Duncan to be back to normal, my Dad a home more often and the whole thing at shelly's party never happened and this whole thing with Meg got settled.

Tears form in my eyes as I relise how horrible my life is turning out. I hate it. I wish I could curl up with my mum on the couch and just cry my eyes out. But I can't not anymore at the moment I feel alone in this world. I have different problems going on with all of my three best friends and no one else to talk to. At times like these sometimes I wished I had more friend how are girls. I blink to not let the tears fall out, looking back up to the televison screen I see a mother and daughter scene with Lorieli and Rory.

I wish my mother and I had a friendship, I wish she could just act like a mother to me for just a second so I could cry and hug her.

I turn off the tv not wanting to watch the mother and daughter talking.

I hear a knock on the door, who would be at the door at this time of night?

I walk slowly to the door and open the blind to see who it is.

Its Dick.

I quickly open the door.

"Thought you might need some company?" he asked me.

By this moment tears fall out of my eyes. I grab on to Dick pulling him in for a hug before I knew.

"its ok Veronica everything's going to be ok. Its alright I'm here" he whispered repeatedally as his arms found their way around me as he comforted me.

"I brought you a present" he told me as I calmed down.

"What?" I asked him as he pulled out a brown paper bag.

"You should be thankful I'm here in one piece", he joked, "The lady at the chemist gave me the most rudist glare" the blond male explained as he gave his best friend the paper bag.

I opened the bag supsisaously not knowing what it was going to contained. Take it out of the bag I realised what it was the first second I looked at it.

"A Pregnetcy test?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I thought it might be handy" he asnswered nervousally as I pulled him into the lounge room as I shut the front door.

"How did you know?"

"I overheard your little conversation with Duncan"

"You herd that?"

"You guys were screaming"

"I'm sorry" I appoligised.

"What for? Duncan was the one who accused you for something you didn't do"

"You believe me?"

"Of course I do, I know you too well Veronica, if you were going to hurt Meg you would've done it a different way"

"thanks that makes me feel real better" I joke as I chuck the test on the counter.

"What are you doing?" he asked me as I walked over to sit on the couch.

"Watching TV, you?"

"Aren't you going to do the test?"

"No not now"

'Veronica you know this is important, its not just your life your thinking about its Logan's two"

"its my problem Dick."

"and I am here as your best friend to tell you to take the test now. I'll be here for you"

"Even when I pee?" I joke.

"if you want me too"

"I think I will be fine with that part" I reply to him as I take the test and walk into the main bathroom.

"Hurry Up!" I scream nervously staring at the plastic tube.

"Veronica be paicient, we still have to wait another eight minutes" Dick said putting his arm around me as we wait on the lounge.

"Do you miss how things used to be?" I ask him.

I turn to look at him as he answers. By the look on his face it was a random question which he couldn't explain.

"Gee Veronica where did you get that question?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while actually, remember last year even I used to be out going and fun but now I'm the totally boring and plain"

"Veronica don't say that…"

"Not its true Dick sometimes I even miss being that girl. I miss having fun and not worrying about a single thing I miss being able to laugh so hard it would hurt, what happened?" I interrupted him , leaning my head against his shoulder.

"You started to date Zac Veronica that's what happened" the blonde joked as he stroked one of his closest friends blonde soft hair.

"Very funny Dick, paying out the only guy I ever loved thanks for that" I say sarcastically.

"No problem"

"What do you think would happen if someone walked in here right now?"

"What is with you and random questions tonight Ronnie?"

I shrugged looking back up at the guy I am basically lying on. My head moved to his chest and our legs tangled up with each other.

"If it was your Dad he would probably shoot me, if it was backup he wouldn't care and if it was Logan he would probably rip my head off"

"Why would he do that?"

"Are you clueless or something V?"

I shook my head and looked back at him.

"He's like totally in love with you"

"You can't be serious"

"He's been crushing on you since the first day he arrived here. Talk about being Blonde"

"Are you saying I'm dumb?"

"No, you just not knowing Logan wants you bad!"

"and your just telling me it now? Thanks that makes Logan and my friendship real better" I joke.

"Shit. Did I just tell you what I thought I did?" he asked me.

"Yep, Why?"

"Logan's going to kill me man"

"Man? I'm not a dude"

"Your not? Prove it"

"Whats with guys being pervs lately?"

"Were teen guys its in our nature"

"You mean Logan, hes thinks... about me" I say starting figuring out.

"Yep naked. That's just the basics. Can you hurry up and put him out of his misery and lay him or something!"

"Dick!" I yell at him getting out of his tight grip and getting off the couch making me stand and look at him.

"What? He would take real care of you, you know soft and gental"

"Dick. I don't have any romantic feelings for Logan! So stop taking dirty" I yell at him being discusted with the words coming out of his mouth.

"are you sure about that. You don't sound very sure about that answer"

"No I mean Yes I mean I don't know!"

"I cant wait to tell Logan this!"

"theres nothing to tell Logan Dick."

"You love Logan" Dick teased me in the most girly voice I've herd from him.

"That's not true"

"Whatever you say. Now come back and cuddle with me!"

"Why don't you get a girlfriend for that then you get laid as well" I suggest.

"Girlfriends are too much work. They always want you to sit with them, to hold your hand and to buy them stuff. Whats the trouble when I can cuddle with one of my closest friends"

I go and sit down on a different chair before looking back at him.

"Come back here Ronnie, come on you know you want to cuddle with me" 

"No thanks I don't want you to feel me up and take advantage of me or something" I reply.

"Damn that was my plan" he joked.

"You see I'm not dumb after all"

"You can be clueless not dumb Veronica they're two different" he said still laying on the couch.

I walk over to the couch and lay next to him. He moves over as much as he can making room for my body, wrapping his big muscly arms around me moving me closer to him.

"Is it normal to feel your hard on? I mean am I ment to feel it" I say as I rub my bum against his dick until I hear a grown.

"Veronica" I hear him say in a high dry voice.

"What?" I say turning my body around to face him.

"Please don't to that"

"Do what?" I act once again rubing myself up to him but the front of me.

When I hear another grown I stop and look at him again.

"Don't act dumb Ronnie" he says his eyes never meeting mine.

"Don't rub up against me" he quickly says trying not to get embarrassed.

"Does it make you hot?" I tease him.

"Please Veronica I'm not in the mood right now!"

"What do you mean not in the mood?" I say my lips getting closer to his.

"I am not to play games with you right now Ronnie not tonight"

"Why not? You afraid you can't handle it? You afraid instead of resisting it you would lay me down?" I tease.

"What is with you tonight and saying more sexual words?"

"I dunno I think it's the pain killers I had"

"Veronica!"

"what?"

"You could've been pregnant and you had a big amount of pain killers?"

"well I'm not pregnant am I?"

"No but that's not the problem. You could've been uncontious right now V" he says trying to prove his point.

"You really care about me?" I joke prentending to be flattered.

"Yes I care about you Veornica. I don't know what I would do without you. Now what are you going to do with the problem with Meg?" Dick asked.

Our bodies were tangled as we layed on the couch watching MTV together. Thinking of ways we could proven my innocence until I fell asleep wondering what tomorrow holds.

Sorry its taken so long. I have had school exams, homework and acutal work.

Also I've have a complete writers block on this and hoping my holiday trip to Sydney tomorrow will fix all of that!

Have a great Holiday (Or if you already have Aussies!)

Xxx

Andy


	10. The morning after

A/N: I AM SO SORRY. I meant to tell you if Veronica was pregnant in that chapter but I was so busy with packing and stuff that I must of forgot…this chapter will tell!

I woke up the next the morning still in Dick's arms on the couch. It actually surprised me that I was still on the couch. I slowly opened my tired eyes to see a dark figure standing over us holding something.

_OH SHIT._

As I look up into Dad's disappointing stare I feel Dick waking up behind me.

"You're not pregnant" was the first thing Dad said.

_I knew it. _

"Told you" I tell Dick as I turn my head to look at Dick.

"Your not pregnant" my Father repeats as I untangle myself from Dick and stand up.

I take the test out of my fathers' hands and walk over to the kitchen where I put the test in the trash.

"If she was, would it be your's?" I hear Dad ask Dick as I walk back into lounge.

"Dad! How can you ask that I have never slept with Dick?" I respond.

"Good" Dad says sternly.

"I better get home and get changed before school starts" Dick says as he gets up from the couch.

"If you just wait a minute I'll come with you" I add as I start walking towards my room.

"No you are not Veronica" I heard my dad say.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"You're suspended" Dad replied.

"They didn't tell me yesterday that I was"

"Mr Clemmons didn't get a chance to speak with you so he called me. You get to go back to school on Monday." He says before walking off to his room.

"3 days? Great" I say sarcastically. Now I have five days including the weekend that my dad has to lecture me about safe sex and fighting in school.

"So will I see you on the weekend" Dick asked.

"Probably not" I said sadly.

"Grounded?"

"Probably. Hey can you do me a favour?"

"What do you want this time Veronica?" Dick said as he sighed dramatically.

"Dig up dirt about Meg and what happened"

"Easy. I better go" he says.

I reach up and hug him quickly.

"Thank you for being there for me" I say before he leaves and I'm left alone to be lectured.

To everybody's question WAS VERONICA PREGNANT? I hope that answers it for you. After readings everybody's reviews I wanted to quickly write it.

I am so sorry if I confused anyone last chapter. I didn't get time to get it betta-er-ed (how ever you spell it).

Thanks to my beta Lindsay.

This is just a fill in chapter until I figure what I want to happen. The weird thing is I know how I want to end this story I just need to fill in the Meg part.


	11. update

I sent the lastest chapter to my betta last week who isn't replying back. (Maybe she's on a holiday?) lol.

Anyways I just want to tell you that I have finished it!

:D Andy


	12. Chapter 11

NOTE: Italics are thoughts

Its Saturday and I think I am about to die if I last one more minute in this house alone with Dad.

"You going to bed honey?" he asked me tiredly from the kitchen bench.

"Yeah I am hitting the hay", I lie "I am so tired with all the work I've done today"

"Yeah well you only got tomorrow then you get to go back to school. This should teach you for having sex without protection"

"Dad are you angry that we has sex without a condom?" I asked him as his face turned light pink, "or that you are angry that I have had sex?" 

"So it was Dick? If so he is never coming here again."

"I don't know it could've been Dicks, Logan's Duncan's or even that guy I've seen at the station so many times" counting them on my hand.

"Eli Navarroo?"

"That's the one"

"Please don't joke about this Veronica"

"Dad… I am never going to tell you who. We were both drunk and out of it to remember anything" I say.

_Ok I am not lying I am just twisting the truth. _

"Night Dad" I say before walking to my room.

>> >>

By the time Dad was asleep it was 12:16. am. Quietly am getting out of bed I grab my bag and a towel before climbing out of the window.

When I got to Dog Beach I got out of car and I walk down to a secret spot on the beach put down my towel and keys and slip my dress off running straight into the freezing sea water naked.

>> >> 

LOGAN'S POV

Its just past twelve am and I'm totally pissed. Walking along the beach I come along a red dress which looked a lot like Veronica's. Looking out into the sea I see this blonde tiny girl bobbing up and down in the water.

_Veronica. _

I always knew Veronica wanted to go skinny dipping but thought she would do it. I've done it plenty of times. By myself or with others at the moment I really wanted to join her.

"Can I join?" I yell out to her as I stand up walking over where the waves meet the sand.

"Logan?" I hear her call out to me.

"Yes baby its meeee" I joke dragging out the last word.

"are you drunk?"

"jusssst a little bit" I spler out.

"Please go and get my dress" I hear her ask me.

"Its not like I haven't see you naked before. Plus its dark I won't be able to see you" I agrue.

"This is different. Now please get my dress" I hear her ask me as I also hear the water around her move around her.

I slowly walk up and receive her tiny dress. Picking it up to my nose and slowly smelling her sence before walking back over to the water.

"I will turn around while you get out of the water" I tell her before turning around and close my eyes.

I hear quick footsteps come from the water to where I placed her dress. I hear her put on her dress and zip it up.

"You didn't wear any underwear?"

"I didn't know I was going to have company. You can turn around now" the girl I have loved for years told me as she walked up to her towel and I followed.

After stumbling I fall over on the dry sand behind her picking up her towel reapping it around her. I feel her resting her tiny head on my shoulder as she got comfortable as we sat there.

I break the silence "I'm so sorry Veronica"

"For what?"

"About Shellys. When I woke up without you I didn't realise the condom was torn before I rang Duncan".

"Its ok Logan. I know you didn't mean too. Everything's fine"

"Everything's fine?" I repeat.

"Yeah, Dick came over the night I got suspended and brought a pregnancy test and it came back negative which is a good thing"

"it is a good thing" I say turning to face her. Putting her short blonde fringe behind her ears she turns to look at me.

I slowly move my hand down the side of her face to her chin. Lifting her chin lightly I move my lips to meet hers.

Veronica pulls back instantly grabbing everything she left on the sand and walking away without letting me time to explain.

It was a mistake kissing her. But her lips felt so good against mine. She's my best friend she will never think about me in any different way. As much as I love her Duncan was right, I need to hide my feelings to still be close to her.

>> >

Veronicas POV

When Logan kissed me I wasn't sure what I expected. All I could think about was when Dick told me Logan was in love with me. That was why I pulled back I didn't know how I feel about him anymore.

We have been through so much together I don't know what to think.

Plus he was drunk, everybody knows what he is like when he is drunk. He is either truthful or having sex with some bimbo.

I couldn't take it anymore that's why I left without a word. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what I feel for him I don't know anything anymore.

>> >> >

By the time I woke up the next morning I noticed Dad left me with a whole list of chores to do.

After I vacuumed the whole apartment I get a text from Dick.

_I need your help. _

_At DKs. _

I grab my bag and keys and look in the mirror to check if my hair is ok before leaving the house before driving over to the Kanes.

When I got there Dick answered the door.

"I need your help V. Duncan's a mess. I tried to call Logan but he hasn't answered" he told me worriedly.

"Yeah Logan is probably having a big hangover. Whats wrong?"

"Its Meg. This morning when we went the Shack dinner for breakfast we saw Meg there"

"And? What happened?" 

"She was there with Cole"

"As in the 09er Cole? I mean their friends why wouldn't they have breakfast together"

"They were attached by the lips"

"Are you saying she cheated on Duncan while they were dating? How's DK?"

"He's terrible. Your like he's longest friend can't you do something?"

"You mean because I am a woman?" 

"Yes that what I mean now please me"

"where is he?"

"his room"

>> >

As we got there I herd things smashing. Walking into his room I see the drunk Duncan smashing every photo of the old couple.

I walked over to him slowly. Guiding him back to his bed I took the bottle of Jack Daniels away from him. Sitting next to him I waited for him so calm down.

But he didn't

He was still angry. Getting up quickly I pushed him back down on the bed where I straddled him so he couldn't move.

Looking into his eyes to get his whole attention I lift the bottle to my mouth taking one long scull at the alcohol.

"She broke up with me to be with him Ronnie. She cheated on me" he said crying as he lent his head into my shoulders.

Wrapping my small arms around his back to comfort him I repeated "everything is going to be ok Duncan. Everything is going to be ok."

"How do you know that?"

"Look at me I am a living a perfect example"

"but Zac didn't cheat on you"

"Know but I had my heart broken in the worse way possible"

"How did you handle it?"

"I slept with my best friend who happened to be the guy Zac hated the most. It will keep hurting until you move on. You will move on you need to"

"So… what to you mean?" he looked up at me as he asked me.

I pushed him on the bed gentally slowly moving up to him I whisper to him "Sleep with the one person who Meg felt most threated my or your best friend who happens to be the same person" I joke as I push myself away from him landing beside him on the bed.

Duncan laughed.

"See now that's a start" I yell.

After a few minutes of staring up at the celling without saying I word I speak.

"I'm sorry about the other day"

"I am sorry too. I should've believed that you would never hurt Meg instead of taking her side"

"So were even?"

"for now"

"Are we still best friends? You know I will be here for you no matter what"

"You will always be my best friend Veronica"

"You will always be my best friend too"

"good. There is something you should know before tomorrow Logan was the one who cleared you name" Duncan told me.

"What are you talking about?"

"The whole Meg thing. Logan proved that you didn't touch her Veronica"

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"things aren't great between us at the moment. I mean it's only been like two or three months since the breakup with Zac and I'm not sure if I am completely over him" I explain.

"You still love him?" he asks me.

"Possably" I answer before hearing somebody knocking on the door.

We both looked over to the door to see who was at the door with a disappointed look on his face. Oh no.

Logan doesn't stay in the doorway very long before walking away. Before I noticed it I chased after him.

"Logan wait!" I call out as he is nearly at his car.

"For what Ronnie?", he yells back while he turns around to look at me, "For what?" he repeats.

"For me to explain"

"Explain what? Your hoping that one day Zac and you will get back together and live happily ever after? Huh? Is that it?"

"Stop trying to push my buttons" I yell back at me.

_We both know it. He know what makes me crack and to make me angry and he is doing it right now. _

"You broke up with Loverboy Veronica ok move on!" he screams at me for a moment I thought he was going to hurt me.

I take a deep breath trying to be calm before I answer back. "No that's not it! I told you"

"You told me what Veronica? You would never go back to him? But your still in love with Zac. Huh? Isn't that true."

_He's done it he's made me crack. _

"Shut up already" I scream at him, "It's not always about you Logan. I would never get back together with Zac. Were just friends" I explain loudly I am sure Dick and Duncan can hear every word.

"Just friends yeah right" I hear him mumble under his breath.

"What did you just say?" I ask him as I walk closer to him.

"You know it was nothing. Ok because the truth is I am the one you should be with. I am the one who is in love with you! I have been in love you for years but you have never cared about that have you! No you only care about yourself" he yells.

I feel his hands grip on behind my head and before I knew it his lips attacked mine. As soon as I felt his tongue trying to get into my mouth I push away. Wiping my mouth.

"You Jerk! Whats wrong with you? " I yell at him as I wipe my mouth with my hand.

"No what's wrong with you. You heartless bitch!" he answers me back.

"Get your hands off me!" I scream back just realising that his arms are still wrapped around me be for I knew it Dick and Duncan pulled as apart. Before I knew it Dick pulled me inside.

As we got back into the house the first tear rolled down my cheek.

"What happened"

"Duncan and I were talking" I said a between each hiccup

"Don't cry Veronica"

"I can't help it. Logan walked in on the wrong part of the conversation and assumes I'm still in love with Zac"

"and are you?"

" Maybe just a little bit." I replied when I stopped crying.

"Whats the problem with that?"

"Logan kissed me last night I thought he would forget"

"You should know out of all people Logan has a good memory when he is drunk"

"I know but I just hoped he would forget"

"Veronica answer me one question"

"anything"

"why was Logan all over you just now?"

I started crying again as I buried my head into his chest as I felt him pat my hair.

"I have never seen him like this. It went so fast I barely remember"

"I'm so sorry Veronica. I hate seeing him like this. You were never ment to see him like this"

"like what?" I ask determined to find out the answer.

"Veronica"

"tell me Dick"

"I'm warning you whatever happens you didn't here this from me", he warns me, "Aaron beats Logan"

"what?" I scream.

"Whenever Logan does something wrong he gets beat by one of his dads belts"

I struggle to get out of Dicks arms before running back at the front to see if Duncan and Logan were still there really needing to talk to Logan.

As I get there I see Duncan waving from the driver's seat of his car out as he drives out of the driveway with Logan in the passenger seat. I know he saw me as he drove away because I could feel his eyes burning at me until the drove out of the estate.

"You missed him?" Dick asked as he chased me.

"You didn't tell me"

"It wasn't my place to tell Veronica. Its Logan's secret"

"How can he tell you and Duncan but not me?"

"He thinks you would pity him Veronica you know he hates being pitied"

"You know I wouldn't do that"

"I know I tried to convince him you wouldn't but he thought other wise"

"How long do we have until Duncan comes back?"

"Depends how long it takes him to settle Logan down"

"good. Lets start to clean up his room" I say before going back inside.

"wait" I hear Dick say.

"what?"

"Duncan's been drunking"

"Oh shit he's drunk what was he thinking of trying to drive?" I ask.

"I'll go. I will try and catch up to him just incase something happens"

"Thanks. I don't want to see Logan again"

"Exactally" I catch him saying before he walks out of the house.

Great now I am at the Kane house by myself.

>> >>

After Dick drives off I got straight to the kitchen to find a packet of chocolate fudge brownies in the pantry. As I read the instructions I say "great all I need to add is water"

Putting the mixture in the oven I go up to Duncan's room to start to clean up. Opening the door I look at Duncan's unmade bed. His room hasn't changed a bit.

_Flashback _

_"you forgot about me" says an annoying voice from the door as it opens then shuts. It was Logan, walking up to the bed they were laying on, causing Veronica to move closer to Duncan as Logan laid down on Duncan's bed next to them, putting his arm around Veronica quickly so she had not time to react. _

_Veronica still gives Logan the cold shoulder. She hates jackass's, like Logan - making lame and cruel jokes, thinking everybody loves him and all the girls want him. The only thing Veronica liked about him was his bad boy attitude and reputation - but what girl wouldn't! _

_"come on give him a shot" Duncan trys to convince her by whispering it in her ear "Ronnie please he's my friend, you're my best friend, just give him a shot" _

_"Fine, Duncan" the young blonde said stuck in-between the boys struggling to get out of the bed but gave up. _

_"now can I please get out" she yells staring at Logan, him staring back, she knowing he wouldn't budge. Veronica turns her head and glares at Duncan and in time he gave in. _

_"ok ok you win" he says as he get out of the bed _

_"thank youp" she say as he gets out of the bed quickly and walks to her bag. _

_"what you doing Ronnie?" Logan asks "you look fine in your pjs, you don't need to change" he says as she goes through her bag getting the clothes she was going to change through and walks over to the door to go to another room to change. _

_"hey Veronica" Logan yells out before she leaves the room. She opens the door and stops and looks at them both. _

_"you can change in front of us you know, we won't bite" Logan says _

_"get over yourself, you pervert' she says to him in a bitter way walking out grabing a book off Duncans book shelf and throwing it at Logans head, then slamming the door thinking leaving the two boys there laughing. _

_End of flashback _

I shake my head running my right hand through my hair getting my fringe out of my face. Walking into the messy room I start by opening the windows then removing the alchol and the empty bottles out of the room. After twenty minutes I run down stairs and turn off the oven. Even though the chocolate brownies aren't ready yet I want them to be fresh out of the oven when Duncan and Dick come home.

Running back up stairs I quickly vacuum the room and making the bed.

At the moment I feel right at home.

Is sit on Duncan's bed another twenty minutes later fully tired. I look around the empty room which I removed every Meg like thing possible. I really hope Duncan is ok.

>> >> 

**Dicks POV **

"I completely ruined everything!" I herd Logan scream from the pool house.

Rushing in there I see Logan paseing the room yelling at Duncan.

"Oh great its Dick" the drunk Logan says as I entered the room.

"Don't turn this around on us Logan. You shouldn't have done what you did back there." I reply.

"Logan just calm down Veronica would hate seeing you like this. You got to do this for her" Duncan says

"We have nothing left DK. I don't think I can do this anymore. Anyway she is going to hate me"

"she could never hate you Logan" I told him as he stopped walking around the room and sitting on bed.

"How do you know that"

"She told me," I lie, "Veronica is just confused at the moment, you just need to calm down"

"I'm trying" Logan replied before he fell asleep on the couch.

>> >> >

I started to get worried when it was nearly 12 aclock. It has nearly been an hour and the boys weren't home.

That's when I herd the front door slam.

"Is anybody there?" I hear Celeste call out as I run down from Duncan's room.

"Duncan?" I yell out as I run down stairs.

"Veronica, what are you doing here?" Jake asked me.

"First off Dick said I should get over here that's when I found Duncan in his room throwing stuff around"

"is he alright?" Jake asked.

"God I hope so" I say as I dial Duncan's number into my phone.

"Hey Duncan where are you?" I ask him as he answers the phone.

"Were still at Logans"

'What have you been doing there playing X-box?"

"Maybe"

"Well you need to get home Duncan. Dick needs to drive you. Your Parents are here" I say before hanging up.

"Well Duncan should be home soon"

"Has someone been cooking?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah, while I was cleaning Duncan's room I decided to cook some brownies"

"Caramel?"

"Chocolate Fudge. Its to cure all heart breaks"

"Meg and Duncan broke up?" Celete said looking upset.

"Yeah. Regular teen drama you know"

"Well that's a shame"

"I guess but Duncan is better off without her and I'm here to cheer him up!"

"Well that's always good"

"Well were best friends why wouldn't I be here? Anyways I should heat up the brownies for when Duncan comes home if that's alright with you"

"Sure you are always welcomed here" Jake told me as I saw him getting a nudge from Celeste.

>> >> 

"Were home" I hear a giggling Duncan calling out from the foyer.

"about time I just started to worried" I replied as I walked over to the two boys.

Duncan walks closer to me which make me smell how terriable he smells.

"Come on boys I got something to show you" I say as I grab hold of Duncan's arm and drag him up stairs.

>> >>

"Now you go and have a shower you smell really bad" I instructed Duncan as I push him into his bathroom.

"Like what you have done with the room Ronnie!" Dick jokes as he walks around the clean empty bedroom.

"How is he?" I asked

"Not very good. He keeps thinking that he has ruined things with you and you will never forgive him" the blond surfer answers.

"I think I should go over there and sort it out"

"I don't think so"

"No I need too. You look after Duncan until I come back" I tell him after I grab my keys and at the bedroom door.

As I once again enter the Kane's kitchen. Walking over to the cupboard I take the first aid kit and a couple of brownies on my way out.

>> >>

As I knock on the front door Lynn answers the door.

"Veronica.."

"Hey Lynn I got to see Logan"

"Honey I don't think it's the right time"

"Please Lynn I need to see him"

Lynn just nods before letting me into the house and I make my way over to the pool house.

>> >

"Logan… are you hear?" I yell out as I entered the pool house.

"Veronica?" he says as he walks out of the bathroom.

"I think we got to talk"

"You shouldn't be here"

"I want to be here Logan there is no way I'm leaving." I say as I walk closer to him.

"I nearly hurt you today Veronica" he said the most horrible voice I have ever herd him speak.

I reached up and put my arms around him before saying

"But you didn't you could never hurt me Logan"

"I don't want you to be scared of me"

"I trust you Logan. I don't know how you could think I would be scared of you" I say as I let go of him gentally take his hands and guiding him to the bed.

"What are you doing" he asked me.

"Lie down on you stomach for me"

"Its nothing Veronica"

"No its not nothing Logan just do what you are told" I interrupt him

Logan doesn't answer back instead he lays on the queen sized bed.

"Shirt off" I ordered.

"If you wanted me naked you could've just asked Veronica. You can have me anytime" he replies as he gentally takes off this green t-shirt.

"I'm glad the old Logan is back" I joke.

Repairing all the cuts I can as I can, I climb over Logan to get to the other side of his back. As I climb over him a hear a soft grown from him, looking at him I start to think that climbing over his body was a mistake..

"Well I should get back to Duncan and Dick their probably wondering where I am" I say packing up my gear ready to leave.

"Veronica.. wait" I hear Logan say as I get to the door.

"I don't want things to be awquad between us"

"I think its too late for that Logan, I'm sorry"

"Are we still friends?"

"I think I need some time."

"Oh"

"anyway I brought over some brownies. Here" I says as I walk over and give him the brownies. Looking into his dark chocolate eyes before walking away was a mistake.

I don't know what caused me to do it but I did.

I stand up on my tippy toes and plant a soft kiss on his lips. He looks at me the way I saw him at his Christmas party when we were fifteen.

"Don't wait for me" I whisper before leaving the pool house in tears.

>> >>

I walk back into the Kane's with two buckets of icecream. Walking into Duncans room I see the two boys playing x-box.

"I'm back!"

"How did it go?" Dick asked me.

"What does it look like?," I ask him as I sit now next to Dick, "I got icecream"

"Didn't go well then?" Duncan replied.

"I'm just so mixed up at the moment. You know I mean I don't know what I feel at the moment. Anyway I told him not to wait for me"

"So its not going to happen?" Dick asked.

"what?"

"You and Logan?"

"No, I don't know. Don't give him any ideas" I tell the boys.

"anyway aren't we here for Duncan?" I ask.

"yeah but your life is more dramatic. You always spill the spot light" Duncan jokes

"I don't mean to. My life is a total stuff up"

"not its not. You have us don't be silly"

"thanks guys anyone for icecream and a lame movie?" I suggest as I sit down in between my two friends and hand them a spoon each.

>> >> >

I seriously don't know what wrote me to write this chapter. One night I just sat down and listen to my mp3 and this is what turned out. But serious this is my favourite chapter after the Christmas party when Veronica was 15.

My betta still hasnt replied thats why they're are so many mistakes.

All I have to say ATM is Poor Logan. L

Please Review.

Love it? Hate it? Please give me your thoughts.

-Andy


End file.
